Forced Pairing
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Samus Aran and Link. Two fighters from opposite the ends of time who are bitter rivals. But after fighting after the bell, the two Smashers not only face suspension, they may also have to work together in the next tournament. STORY FINISHED!
1. Suspension

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or any of the characters of the story. Each of the characters are property of the Nintendo comapany.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Samus Aran. The most fearsome bounty hunter in the galaxy. Link, one of the protector of Hyrule. They were faced off against each other. Each of them showed battle damage: Link's traditional Kokiri tunic was torn and burned at the at the edges while Samus' armor showed plenty of slash marks.  
  
This was the usual sight in Smash City, home of the Smashers. They all lived in Smash Mansion, which contained Smash Stadium. This the place where people spend their money to see Nintendo characters fight head to head. There are always different in each match. In this case, Link and Samus Aran were fighting in a Pokemon stage setting. It looked like a regular stadium you'd see in Pokemon battles. But ever so often, it changes from a regular field to either a forest home, or, in this case a flaming inferno.  
  
"It's been a long match," Samus yelled out from under her helmet. "But you have to lose sometime." From the sky a Bob-omb dropped to ground. Link eyes widened as Samus ran forward and picked it up. Link ran forward, pulling out his trademark Hyrule bomb. Both combatants send their explosives forward, causing an explosion that knocks both of them backward.  
  
"Match ended," the announcer yelled on the microphone. 'Result: Draw." Link shook his head and stabbed his sword into the ground.  
  
"That's the sixth straight draw in this match!" he yelled out in disgust.  
  
"Let's go. I want an end to this!" Samus was charging up her cannon. Link drew his sword from the ground. The announcer looked down, a bit tired from commenting on the long, strenuous bout. He than heard someone enter the door. It the Master Hand. He walked towards the announcer, than whispered in his ears. The announcer grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word from the Master Hand that this match will no longer go on." The crowd started booing while the two combatants through a fit.  
  
"Well, such a shame....You would of lost anyways," Samus said. Link turned around.  
  
"What?" Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You heard exactly what I said you disowned Kokiri." Link was steamed.  
  
"If you think so!" Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Samus. Quickly, Samus shot a charged shot at the bomb, causing a cloud of smoke. As soon as the smoke clear, Link was on top of Samus, slashing her over and over again with his blade. Quickly, Link swung an armored fist, landing it squarely on Link's jaw. Link fell on the ground. Samus jumped to her feet and grabbed Link by the neck, choking him. Link, in response, was slashing the arm with his sword.  
  
All of a sudden, hands started grabbing them. Fox was pinning Linked down to floor with help from Falco and Mario. Samus was trying to break the full nelson Captain Falcon had him in. The Master hand quickly grabbed the microphone.  
  
"If you two don't stop trying to get at each other's throat, I will fire both of you." The message got through as both of them eventually calmed down. "What is this? You can't control your tempers after the match is over. Guess what? You are both suspended from action until further noticed. Now-" Two doors opened on opposite sides of the arena. "Both of you take your leave, now!" Both fighters gave one last grave look at each other before they exited the arena.  
  
Ten minutes later.......  
  
Link was in his room with Mario, Falco and Captain Falcon. Link looked down at the floor.  
  
"What's your problem man?" Falco demanded. Link shook his head.  
  
"You know how I feel about someone saying I'm not Kokiri," Link answered.  
  
"No offense, but you're not," Falcon said bluntly. "You're a Hylian."  
  
"But-" Link was about to protest.  
  
"But nothing," Mario interrupted. "You shouldn't let anyone get you so mad. Mama-mia, you at the mess you're now-a."  
  
"But if I wanted take crap like that from someone, I would of brought Epona and follow her around with a scooper."  
  
"But still doesn't make what you did right!" Falco said. "All we're trying to do is make sure you don't try something like that again." Link shook his head. His head quickly shot up as he heard a beep over the intercom.  
  
"Link, report to the oval office."  
  
"I feel for you Link," Captain Falcon said with a frown.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Samus sat on her, her breathing through the helmet very audible. She quickly removed her helmet, exposing her beauty. Long strands of blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She heard a knock on the door. She sighed out irritably.  
  
"Come in," she said roughly. The doorknob twisted, and the door opened, showing it was Fox. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you could tell me what's going on," Fox answered. Samus shook her heard.  
  
"I don't know...." Samus sighed. "All I did was say something so I can get Link in a fighting mood."  
  
"And look where that landed you." Fox lifted up one of Samus' arms, showing an array of slash marks. Samus angrily yanked her arm away.  
  
"Just scratches.."  
  
"That's not the point. What you did was just wrong."  
  
"Yeah, but no one told him to attack me," Samus protested.  
  
"Both of you and Link are equally responsible," Fox said. "Remember when Mario and Bowser were in the same situation?"  
  
Samus raised her head. The pupils in her eyes dilated. Coincidently, around this same time Mario and Bowser was in the same incident. They were both called to the oval office and they were forced to work together in the next Smash tournament.  
  
"Does Link know this?"  
  
"No. He wasn't in smash mansion until the time of registration."  
  
"Ah crud." Samus eyes shot towards the intercom.  
  
"Samus Aran, please report in to the oval office."


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.   
  
Authors Note: I'm going to bring this story into first person.  
  
Chapter 2: Punishment  
  
Samus Aran  
  
Link and I both walked down the hallway, not saying a word. The tension was very heavy as we made their way to the oval office.  
  
Every Smasher dreaded going into the oval office. Everyone who walked in didn't come out a very happy person. Captain Falcon was suspended from a tournament not so long ago due a scuffle that happened after repeated arguments with Ganandorf. Mario had to face three opponents after his last trip hear. And the trip before that, Bowser and Mario had to team up in a tournament, which they horribly lost. Not that history was on their side. No two Smashers that were forcibly teamed up ever won a two on two tournament. And after what Fox told me, I was a little scared.  
  
"So, what are they going to do to us?" Link asked, still keeping his eyes forward.  
  
"Don't have the slightest idea," I lied. I wondered if I was lying to myself more than I was lying to the somewhat young elfin.  
  
"Why did you say that about me?" Link asked, suddenly stopping. I rolled my eyes under the helmet.  
  
"I only did that so I can get you in the fighting mood. If you have a problem with that, tough."  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't-" Link was cut off by Captain Falcon.  
  
"Would your job count as a good reason?" the racer slash bounty hunter asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Link demanded. The racer shook, his head.  
  
"I'm here to make sure you two don't so anything that will get you fired. Now walk." I raised an eyebrow under my helmet, but I did anyway. Link and I walked forward until we were in front of an appropriately black pair of doors. Captain Falcon stepped forward and pushed the doors open. Link and I both stepped in, awaiting our fate.  
  
Link  
  
"Sit down," the Master Hand said. He wasn't really a hand in real life. He was just your average human unless he was fighting in one of the matches. But either way, he demanded respect. And we gave to him.  
  
I looked at the long table. It was no wonder Captain Falcon was heading this way. All of the Smashers were sitting at the table. It was obviously a meeting.  
  
Great, let the whole world about my punishment, I thought. I took a seat on one side of the table next to Yoshi. The green dinosaur tapped my shoulder and smiled at me.  
  
"Yoshi thinks it won't be so bad," Yoshi assured. I smiled wealky. As comforting that was, I doubted he himself believed that. I looked to see who was on the opposite side of the table. It was Samus. We exchanged death stares before we faced the Master Hand.  
  
"As you both know, you've suspended until further noticed," The boss reminded us. "However, instead suspending you two from the next tournament, I decided to do something else. After all, I don't think our fans would like it if I kept two of our distinguished fighters out of the tournament." I noticed that Samus was fidgeting in her seat. Something was up and I had feeling she knew what it was. The Master faced the both of us and sighed. "Look, I can't have Smashers doing what you did. If you're going to settle your differences, than settle them they way they should be settled: Within an official match. This tournament is supposed to promote sportsmanship and even friendship, not a bitter feud. So I decided to make things interesting. The next tournament, as you all know, is a team tournament. Everyone will have the luxury of choosing their own partner." Samus eased in her seat while I shrug. What could go wrong?  
  
"The only two fighters, however, that do not have this option are Link and Samus. I officially paired you two up for the next tournament."  
  
Samus and I quickly came to our feet.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" we both yelled out.  
  
"Why should I partner with her? She started it!"  
  
"That's not fair! He's the one who threw the first punch!"  
  
"Well, two encourage you two put your differences aside, I decided to add in a couple of stipulations. If you lose, each of you will be put in a two on one match against Bowser and Ganondorf." I shivered at the thought. And the low laughs from those two jerks didn't help much. "But if you two win, you two can face each other in a match and let out your resentment towards each other." I sighed. "Meeting adjourned."  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I sighed and shook my head as I left the office. Falco, naturally followed me.  
  
"Boy do I feel for those two," Falco said with a laugh. He stopped laughing after a bit though. "Seriously, I don't think it is fair. You pair up two people that hate each other in a two-on-two match, it won't be two-one-two. It'll be two-on-one-one." I nodded sadly. Deciding to take the heat off of the subject, I brought up another topic.  
  
"So, who are you going with to the Super Smash Ball?" I asked. Falco shrugged.  
  
"I most likely will get Katt to come along, provided she's not on one of her mercenary runs," he answered. "How about you, see anyone you're willing to take?" I shook my head no. Falco sighed. "Why not? Any woman that sees you would automatically think you're the hottest guy there is."  
  
"Thanks Falco," I said, smiling.  
  
"That is, when they have a few beers first." I gave him a playfully punch on the arm. That was just like him. Setting me up for one of his jokes. "Okay, Fox, I have to go. Can't miss an episode of 'The Simpson's'."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you came just for the Earth programming."  
  
"Can I help if Earth's TV programming is better than Corneria's?" I turned around and shook my head, heading towards the cafeteria. Everyone else was probably training, because I was the only person there. I took my food and looked down at it. I was now thinking about the Super Smash Ball. Who could possibly be my date? The only person who was even my species was Falco, and Falco and I just don't follow that sort of lifestyle. Who could be.....  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" a soft voice said. I looked up to see Zelda. I smiled and nodded. Usually Falco sat with me, but I didn't mind. She took a seat with me and nodded in a way that said 'thanks.'  
  
"You should really try the sirloin steak," the princess advised.  
  
"Thank you Prin-" She placed a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Please don't call me that," she said softly. "I don't like to be called Princess when I'm an equal amongst my peers. Just call me Zelda." I nodded. "And you're welcome. Fox, may I ask you a couple of questions?" I shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why not," I answered.  
  
"Do you think Link and Samus have a chance of winning the Team Tournament?" And frowned a bit.  
  
"I doubt it," I said with a low tone. "Unless we can get those two to work together." Than I smiled a Zelda. "Hey, why not? I can talk to Link while you talk to Samus. You seem to get along well Samus." Zelda smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Zelda asked, agreeing with the idea. "Let us meet here at the same time tomorrow. I nodded.  
  
"Let's do that."  
  
If only you weren't Link's girlfriend.  
  
Link  
  
I was in my room, looking through my clothes to see which one I should where. I bought many clothes at the nearest tailors since every Smasher won their fair share of tournaments. And I had many colors of tunics made. The tailor didn't mind. After all, the more I wanted made, the less empty his wallet becomes, and the less he has to worry about running out of supplies.  
  
Ever since the start of the Melee Era, the last team to win the Tag Team Tournament was Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi. And they deserved it. They shocked the Smash World by defeating the tournament's favorites (and most hated) Ganondorf and Bowser. As a matter of fact, they weren't even expected to get past the psychic powers of Mewtwo and physical strength of Donkey Kong.  
  
I heard a knock on the door. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door knob twisted and the door opened, showing it was Fox.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey Link, how's everything?" he asked.  
  
"Not bad," I said. "Have a seat." I signaled towards the bed. He sat down in the middle. I got up and sat next to him. "So what's going on?" I saw a nervous look across his face. The vulpine teenager sighed.  
  
"It's about your partnership with Samus....I think you two should try to make the best of it."  
  
"You're telling me to try and be friends with that bit-?"  
  
"No.....no.....Let it just be a partnership. It seems you two just want to get a piece of each other at all costs."  
  
"So?" I wasn't seeing the point.  
  
"You two share a common goal. And I think two need to win this to get what you two want: A shot at each other. I believe your girlfriend is telling Samus the same -"  
  
"Girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow at the Cornerian.  
  
"Yeah, Zelda."  
  
"Um....Fox....she's not my girlfriend." Fox stared at me with wide eyes. I held back my laughter and smiled.  
  
"All this time I thought -" Fox shook his head. "Sorry...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot." Fox seemed a bit relieved.  
  
"Now, let's go meet -" Poor Fox. He could barely finish half of his sentences without interruptions. This time it was a very heavy knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," I said absently. The door opened. A figure in hi-tech armor appeared. The figured had a blaster for a right arm. It's head had a clear glass visor. But it was only clear enough to show the feminine face. But that was all you can say about the face. The person who stood before me was Samus Aran.  
  
"Get armed," she said through her helmet. "We need to fight the Fighting Polygons to know our place in the tournament." 


	3. Total Annihilation

Chapter Three: A Touch Of Hope.  
  
Zelda  
  
All four of us was walking towards the Smasher area. On the left side of the hallway was Samus, with me being trailing her. On the right side was Link, who was being trailed by Fox. This tournament held a new perspective, and could have many interesting twists and turns. Usually, Link would be my partner, and Captain Falcon would be Samus' partner. But after the event, Captain Falcon and I had only two choices: Either team up, or not be in this tournament at all. Not that either of us mind. It would be quite interesting; two Smashers on different sides of the timeline. Just like the team of Samus and Link. Of course there was one HUGE difference: The racer and I could probably get through a match without trying to kill each other.  
  
I looked to my right, just in time to notice Fox turn his head forward. I saw a bit of crimson creep across his face. Was he blushing? I shrugged. Maybe he was just tense.  
  
Fox tapped the shoulders of Link and Samus, than stopped. The two fighters looked at Fox.  
  
"Look, even though I'm also in this tournament, Falco and I really want to face you sometime," he stated. "You two want the same thing: A shot at each other. So I want you two to shake hands and agree to work together." Both Link and Samus shifted their footing a bit and gave off a scoff. "I said SHAKE!" The two sighed and shook hands. There was always something about the vulpine teen. Despite the fact he was seventeen years old, he had a look that commanded respect. I guess that is what anyone should expect from one who leads a team of mercenaries. Especially a group of mercenaries that has Falco in its ranks. The two fighters walked forward and pushed through double-doors.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch  
  
Hi. The name's Mr. Game and Watch. Of course, I decided to do a little bit of watching. Donkey Kong and I already went through the placing match against the Fighting Polygon Team.  
  
The Fighting Polygons are a bunch of androids that are based on us, the Smashers. They use our moves and poses, but they are considerably more easy to knock off. The problem is, they look like origami figures, so it's sometimes hard to distinguish between a two of them.  
  
Everyone was done with placing themselves in the seeds of the tournament, except for the last three teams. No one didn't clear all of the Polygon team, which was normal. Not that we couldn't, we just didn't feel like it. Everyone had their reasons not to. Me? I just didn't take it serious. I only take matches against other Smashers seriously. And even than, you'd hear a lot of puns and one liners from me your truly.  
  
I grabbed the microphone to announce the match.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, how'd you like that performance by Mewtwo and Pichu?" I yelled. The crowd erupted into euphoria. I smiled at the result. I found it a little strange, those two. Pichu was a good buddy of mine and is very cheery (and might I add could be more crude than Falco when it comes to sense of humor. "This the flat-man, Mr. Game and Watch, announcing the next match. If you were here last night, you saw the suspension of Link and Samus Aran." As I expected, there were a lot of boos. Not as much boos as I thought I would here. But boos none the less. "But now, with a decision by the Master Hand, these two will team up and qualify!" There was some mix reaction. I shrugged and continued. "HERE THEY COME!"  
  
Link and Samus appeared side by side, in the middle of the arena. I gave the usual introductions.  
  
"At seven feet tall, with a left iron hook and one hell of a right blaster, weighing in at 120 lbs without the suit, the mightiest Bounty Hunter of all time, SAAAAAAAAAMUS ARAN!" Samus crouched down, looking at her left fist. She than raised her right blaster up in the air as she suddenly stood up, flames bursting out of her blaster. I than took a look at Link. Instead of the usual green tunic, he decided to go with the sun-fire yellow tunic. The look was the same overall, but it was nice to see him wear something else than usual green.  
  
"And her partner, from the Hylia, packing the Hylian Shield and the Master Sword Of Time. Weighing in at 150 lbs, the Hero Of Time, LINK!" Link twirled his sword around in the air a couple of times, than lowered the sword, making it glow. "Now let the match begin!" Man I love being the announcer.  
  
Link  
  
I closed my eyes as the arena turned black. After a few moments, I wasn't in the arena no more. I was floating on a huge platform in space. Above it were two three more platforms. Two were the same distance above the main platform on two different sides. The middle platform was twice as high. I immediately got ready, my back towards Samus, and vice versa. That was the Battlefield for you.  
  
"THREE!" The first android hit the top platform. "TWO!"  
  
"Here we go," I muttered out.  
  
"ONE! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"  
  
"Let's go!" Samus yelled. The first fighter I saw looked like me. I slashed first, knocking it into space. A huge THUMP! signified one for us. I turned around to see Samus send an iron fist to the jaw of a fighter that either was supposed to support Ganondorf or Captain Falcon. Personally, I hoped it represented the former. Either way, it was launched from the Battlefied.. Two more fighters appeared. One was Kirby and one was Jigglypuff. Or was it the other way around. It didn't matter, however, beacuse Samus and I were focused on the fighter that looked like an origami Donkey Kong. We both jumped up and kicked the fighter upward, sending it to some distant star system. We quickly discarded the two featherweights with absolutely no problem.  
  
The next three were representations of Mewtwo, Samus, and I. Samus and I both agreed to forget about the Mewtwo-bot and go after each other 'clones.' Samus had a charged shot ready for my clone, blasting it sky high. I pulled out my signature bomb and blew Samus' clone away.  
  
"Expect that in out match!" Samus yelled to me. I didn't answer back. I was trying to get through this match. The match went on like this. Everyone was cheering "LINK! LINK! LINK!" Than everyone was cheering "SAMUS! SAMUS! SAMUS!" This went back and forth. The crowd erupted into euphoria! The last android to appear was an origami Bowser. As he dropped to the main platform, Samus' grappling hook wrapped him up. At the same time, my longshot grabbed hold of him. We were playing tug o' war, with no one winning.  
  
"Let go of him, he's mine!" Samus yelled. I shook my head. I pulled out my bomb and she cut one end of the of he plasma hook, grabbing it with her left hand. Than she readied a missile. We launched out explosives, both of them impacting on the poor android at the same time. After the smoke cleared, we both saw the 'paper-Bowser' fly into the background. The crowd erupted. Mr. Game and Watch was obviously excited.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, SAMUS ARAN AND LINK!!!!!" the '2-D caper' yelled on the microphone. The crowd were chanting our names. This would of been a better moment if it wasn't for the fact Samus and I were not seeing eye-to-eye.....to say the least.  
  
Falco Lombardi  
  
Fox and I were applauding deeply. Our plan worked well so far. Fox and I wanted to face Samus and Link. So, we aimed for the lowest seed, while Fox and Zelda urged Samus and Link to try to win at all costs, making them aim for the top seed. Now we had to work our way up while Samus and Link had to work their way down. After the small celebration, Fox and I took our usual seats in the Mansion's cafeteria. This time, we were joined by Mr. Game and Watch. Fox didn't mind. But being the loner that he is, if no one went over and sat with him, he'd always eat at the cafeteria by himself.  
  
"So, Fox, think we'd face the gruesome twosome in the finals?" I asked. Fox merely shrugged. He wasn't one to count his chickens before they hatch.  
  
"It's a good match and all, but I want to know who you two are going to ask out for the Smash Ball," Mr. Game and Watch chimed. I smiled. I like this guy.  
  
"So, Fox, how's it going? Finding a date an' all?" Fox frowned a bit, and looked left and right. "Well....there is....nah, I can't tell you." Fox shook his head. I whistled a bit. That was that. I couldn't get anything else out of him. I might later on. Mr. Game and Watch looked towards me."  
  
"How about you, Falco?"  
  
"Eh....I might bring someone from my home system." I smiled a bit. "I have many choices."  
  
"You know, Falco, hookers from the past do not count." All three of us laughed at my expense. That's the vulpine for you. He had a large enough arsenal of one liners to fill all the available space in Great Fox. I stopped laughing when I noticed Fox eyes were looking somewhere else. At first I though he was in one of his deep thoughts. However, his eyes slightly moved slowly and smoothly. Mr. Game and Watch and I looked in his direction and chuckled a bit. His eyes were on Zelda.  
  
"So, Fox," I said, snapping him out of his gaze. "What about Zelda?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Game and Watch added. Fox shook his head. I'm not going to lie. Zelda was one hot chick. But I don't think Zelda would be interested in a guy like me. My slate isn't as clean as Fox's. Don't get me wrong, Fox's slate isn't THAT clean, but hell, compared to me, Fox is a saint that never sinned in his life.  
  
"She's...already Link's girlfriend," he answered. Game and I gave a simultaneous 'OOOOOOOHHHH.' Unknowingly, we were spoon-fed a huge lie.  
  
"Well, that's a good reason, because it probably be best if you didn't ask her out," Game said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Why's that?" Fox asked.  
  
"Link," I reiterated. "This guy has little vocal usage in conversations, a not-so-little sword, skills that match both Marth's and Roy's, and a look that says 'Who wants to die today?' to complete the package. If it wasn't for his history, he would of reminded me of a certain Leon from the past." Fox and Game laughed and nodded in agreement. I smiled. Fox than changed the subject.  
  
"Falco, Link and Samus want us to train with them tomorrow." I coughed on my chicken leg when I heard that. I wasn't so much fact that Link and Samus want to train with us that surprised me (it was customary for two teams on opposite seeds in the tournament to train with each other), as it was the fact that BOTH of them wanted to train with us. After all, they are not in this tournament for the trophy, not for the money, not to prove themselves, not even for the glory. They're merely in this to get the chance to tear each other apart without getting suspended.  
  
"So, they want to train with us. How swell," I answered, making a play on my usual response to Fox whenever he saved by blue-feathered ass. "We better be training. If you and I have to stop those two from getting at each other's throat, I will leave something cold and sticky in their bed tomorrow night."  
  
Game laughed out loud while Fox shook his head. He knew from first-hand experience that I'm not kidding. One day, Fox pulled a prank on me. Usually, I enjoyed a prank as much as the next guy. However, I really wasn't in the mood. So, one night, he went to bed....and slept near a huge ice cube coated with expired oatmeal, fresh out of the fridge....after ten days.  
  
"I have a feeling that won't happen," Mr. Game and Watch assured.  
  
"If it does, Falco's gift won't be alone," Fox said with a smile. I nodded. I knew he wasn't kidding.  
  
Samus Aran  
  
I looked around my room, taking my attention away from my book for a minute. Link and I decided to train with the Star Fox crew. It was one of the few things we agreed on. I've been pondering a bit. Was I wrong for saying what I said about Link? I shrugged inwardly, kicking the thought out of my head. I'm so good at doing that. Guess it's a skill I developed as a bounty hunter. Than again, most of my assignments were very honorable.  
  
I looked around my room. It had everything that suited my fancy: A roof that showed the night sky during the night, but was opaque during the day. The glass was one way. I could see out, but no pervs can't look in. The bed hovers off the ground whenever I wanted it to with the flip of a switch. The controls of everything else, including the entertainment system, was voice activated, with the exception of the Gamecube, the 64, and Super Nintendo and NES.  
  
I heard a knock on the door. Pulling on my hood so my face wouldn't show, I told the visitor to come in.  
  
See, the only Smasher who ever saw my face was Fox. Not that it was anyone else's fault. We were sparring when he accidentally kicked my helmet off. We were the only one in the gym, so I wasn't worried about anyone else seeing me. Not that I'm insecure. Well, I am a little. But I mostly keep the helmet on to give a scary appearance. Just to even things up, he told me his deepest, darkest secret.  
  
The door opened to reveal a small little pokemon. It looked like Pikachu at first, but it was a lot more younger. I smiled under the shadow of the hood. It was Pichu.  
  
"Hello," I said with a monotone voice. The only emotion I ever showed was anger, the thrill of victory, and the agony of defeat. The small creature ran from the door to the top of my shoulder in record time.  
  
"Are you Link friends now?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said coldly.  
  
"I thought as much. Even though Link is male, it seemed like both of you were going through that time of the month." I shook my head, holding in my laugh. This little child was more crude than Falco Lombardi. And that's an understatement. "Did Link go through a sex change?"  
  
"I heard that!" Link said as he walked into my room. I frowned. Pichu whistled softly.  
  
"Um....I think um....Mewtwo called me...." The pokemon ran for it, running into the doorway as he did so.  
  
"What do you want, pansy?" I hissed out. I know that wasn't nice. But considering our hatred between each other, my words could be a whole lot harsher.  
  
"I wanted to remind you of our training session with Fox and Falco tomorrow.," he said, not even showing anger. I nodded. He turned around, about ready to leave. I decided to at least make him leave on a good note.  
  
"Hey elf," I called out bluntly. He turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Fighting on your side isn't that bad after all." He looked at me, than nodded in thanks.  
  
"Just don't forget what we're fighting for," he answered, no emotion present in his voice. 


	4. Moment Of Truth

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't anything of the Nintendo characters, Nintendo, any Nintendo products that may be mentioned in this chapter. I am merely using the names, characters, and products to entertain, at the possibility of getting sued. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yoshi  
  
I looked up at the bracket and frowned a bit. Peach and I defeated Pikachu and Jigglypuff. The problem was our next opponent was either going to be the Pichu and Mewtwo or Link and Samus. I sighed. It didn't matter whether or not who won that battle. We still had to face two tough opponents.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and I noticed Captain Falcon smiling down at me.  
  
"Good fight, Yoshi," the racer commented. I smiled.  
  
"Yoshi just glad he and Peach won," I answered. I never did well in the two-on-two division. I usually reigned in the free-for-alls, winning my fair share of tournaments. Falcon's smile faded a bit.  
  
"Worried about your next opponent?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I admitted. "A Yoshi think it doesn't matter whom it is. Samus and Link would want to beat Yoshi and Peach just so they can get to beat each other. But if Yoshi and Peach face Mewtwo and Pichu...." I trailed off. "Please tell Yoshi he's not crazy." Falcon frowned and nodded.  
  
"You're not crazy. That little pint-sized power plant Pichu can give an opponent Hell, but Mewtwo.... That guy even scares me. And I'm a guy who participates in dangerous races one day and hunt down bounties the next day." I nodded and sighed. He than tapped my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. If you lose, just shrug it off. If you win, than consider yourself a tournament favorite." I smiled weakly. Tomorrow would determine who my opponent will be  
  
Samus  
  
It was the moment of truth. Fox, Falco, Link and I trained for twelve hours straight. Unlike some of the other Smashers, the four of us our used to long, sleepless periods of times, spanning from two days to even a month if necessary. All four of us walked down the hall. Already I could here the voice of today's announcers: Captain Falcon.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we have a treat for you today. The bottom and top seeds of the tournament are going to go fight today. The first match is the moment of truth. Can Samus and Link work together against this Pokemon duo?" The crowd cheered. I shook my head and sighed. I don't whether the crowd was here to see us tear each other a part in the middle of the match, or to see if we could work together. As I pushed through the door, I saw the other Smashers sitting in their seats in their own private section, complete with the mini-bar, a huge plasma screen that shows our battles, and very comfortable seats.  
  
"Good luck-a, Samus!" Mario called out.  
  
"Give 'em Hell, Link!" Mr. Game Watch yelled.  
  
"I bet three hundred rupees on Samus and Link," Young Link said. I looked towards the 'adult' link.  
  
"I...can't believe I used to be that little punk," he muttered out.  
  
"At least he's the only one willing to bet on us," I murmured. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what I was talking about. I raised the finger at the Smash Polls.  
  
The Smash Polls are what always appears on the plasma in our private section, and the titan-sized screen that appears near the roof the stadium. They always show who is the favorite in the upcoming contest. The polls right now showed that ninety-seven of the audience who participated in the survey believed we are going to get our asses handed to us (Don't ask me how they participate in this poll. I never had the chance to find out). A scowl appeared across Link's face. I shrugged it off.  
  
"So what's the game plan?" Falco asked.  
  
"We make this match into two matches," I answered. Falco raised an eyebrow. "Link and I will keep Pichu and Mewtwo far away from each other. That way, they cannot work off of each other's advantages." We stepped into the arena after hearing the usual introductions. Link and I were staring daggers into Mewtwo and Pichu, and they stared back. I half-smiled, wondering to myself what was going to be the setting of the arenas. Maybe something in space.  
  
"All right!" Captain Falcon yelled on the microphone. "The stipulations are simple. Each fighter gets three stocks." Stocks pretty much counts how many times a combatant must knock off an opponent. In this case, we must knock off our opponents three times.... Each. "And there will be no weapons and no time limit. Fighters ready?" I looked towards Link. According to the morning newspaper, the radio, and the morning news, this match is going to be 'The Moment Of Truth.' Link thought so as well. He was wearing a pure white tunic with the matching cap. He said it stood for faith.  
  
The arena turned black, as usual. I blinked only once, and I found myself on the wing of some battle ship. I looked at the atmosphere. It was a light brown with a touch of rusty red. The atmosphere almost made me sick. It was obvious I was on Venom.  
  
"Fighters! GO!" I immediately jumped straight up, landing on the upper left wing of Great Fox. I was now looking into the eyes of Mewtwo.  
  
"Swell," I muttered to myself. I quickly jumped forward trying to hit the psychic (What else could I call him? Telekinetic seemed too long) with a left hook. Unfortunately, he disappeared the before I could reach him. Before I could even halt myself I felt a huge impact from behind me. I landed on my stomach, cursing myself out. But I laid there, playing 'possum. As expected I saw a shadow form around. It grew, telling someone was falling overhead. I rolled backward, leaving one of my own bombs. The psychic Pokemon landed on the bomb, which knocked him back for a loop. As quickly as possible, I launched a missile that blew him away. As he was taking time to teleport, I charged up my cannon, wanting to take one stock off of him as soon as possible. As soon as I was done, I lost sight of him.  
  
Something told me to duck. As soon as possible, I rolled away, narrowly missing one of his Shadow Balls. Using the time he was preoccupied, I aimed my cannon and shot my trusting grappling hook. The plasma rope rapped around the psychic and pulled him in. Using my left hand, I send a flurry of iron-fists to his head. I than pulled my right arm forward, throwing him behind me. He teleported again, this time appearing right in front of me.  
  
"I know it's a little early but.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I launched a huge blast, knocking him all the way off the stage. "I wonder how Link's doing." As if on cue, I saw Pichu fly in the same direction I sent Mewtwo not so long ago. He also exited the same way Mewtwo did. I waited, charging up my cannon once more. As soon as I was done, I noticed that it's been a while since I charged up my cannon without any interruption. I didn't like that very much. I suddenly rushed forward, dashing forward, seeing Link was getting jumped.  
  
"Damn," I muttered under my breath. Pichu was bouncing up and down, kicking Link downward. That would be his fatal mistake. As soon as he jumped up again, I ran under him and jumped as well. I curled up into a ball as my suit lit up like a Christmas tree. Pichu was getting shocked many times. That's the screw attack for you. As he fell to the ground, I aimed my blaster at Mewtwo. My cannon spewed flames, which engulfed him. As he trying to shake the flames off of him, Link took a few swings with his sword. Mewtwo put his shield up. As Link was still trying to take swings, I was about to launch my cannon when I felt a thunderbolt hit me from above. I was knocked into the sky. I did one screw attack, hoping I could catch the bottom wing. I missed the wing slightly, falling out of the stage. I reappeared in the stadium. Seeing the platform that appeared in front of me, I quickly jumped on the platform. I floated above and sighed. As soon as I was back, Link was already launched from the stage.  
  
Our plan wasn't falling through. We now had to fight two enemies on their own terms.  
  
I jumped down, using my precious moments of temporary invincibility to drop three bombs on Mewtwo. While he was distracted, I jumped down and stomped Pichu to the ground. I turned around. Mewtwo was ready to blast me with another Shadow Ball when a bomb landed on the psychic. I looked up to see Link smiling. I shook my head, my pride keeping me from saying thank you. I quickly turned around and grabbed Pichu with my grappling hook and threw him away. I than turned around to see face Mewtwo. He blasted me away with a Shadow Ball. I was knocked back a small distance, but retaliated with well place missile. From behind me, I heard a screaming behind me, telling me we had a slight lead. Link ran away, out of sight and returning to our original plan. I was smacking around Mewtwo, taunting him by shooting him with small shots from my cannon. He was getting pissed. He suddenly turned around, smacking me with his tail. It was than the tide turn. Mewtwo hit me with a flurry of psychic bursts. I was getting overwhelmed, moving backward and backward until I was knocked off the stage.  
  
I quickly ran to the platform, not even noticing Link appearing behind me. As soon as the platform transported me to the stage, I jumped off, focusing on Mewtwo. I dropped two bombs to distract him and than landed an aerial stomp squarely on his head. As soon as he stood up, I punched him with my right cannon. I tossed him away, evening the score. I looked forward, seeing Link taking care of Pichu. I smiled until I noticed a shadow form around me. On instinct, I jumped up, performing the Screw Attack. Unfortunately, I forgot that a fight that is returned to the stage, they are invincible for a few seconds. I was pounded into the ground. He hit me with yet another Shadow. Damn, he must LOVE that move. Everything was blur. All I remembered was getting launched from into the sky, catching a glimpse of Link breaking Pichu's shield. I desperately performed another screw attack, trying to get to the tip of one of those wings. I was on my last stock. My hand missed the ledge, but was wrapped around by a hook and chains. I looked up to see Link.  
  
Link  
  
I pulled Samus up, looking behind me. She looked up at me and sighed.  
  
"I guess I owe you one!" she yelled as she started charging up her cannon. "If you want your dept paid, I suggest you duck!" I took her advice, lying down with my stomach to the ground. I felt the heat across my back. I than heard a huge impact. Pichu was behind me the whole time. Now he was sent out of the stage.  
  
We both jumped up to the top wing. We both attacked him, not even giving him any room to breathe. Eventually, we knocked him away with a combination of my bomb and her missile.  
  
"MATCH OVER!" Captain Falcon yelled on the microphone as we suddenly appeared in the stadium. "The winners: SAMUS ARAN AND LINK!" The crowd was shocked. It was pure silence. I frowned at first, but my frown completely faded when I heard half of the crowd cheer "LINK! LINK! LINK!" while the other half cheered "SAMUS! SAMUS! SAMUS!" It was bliss. I smiled as the both of us exited the arena.  
  
In the hallway, we were silent. Samus decided to break the silence.  
  
"Look, I'm thankful that you saved me from falling from the ledge but...why?" I raised an eyebrow, than sighed.  
  
"I didn't want to face Mewtwo alone," I lied. There was some other reason, but I myself didn't know it.  
  
"I guess we may win this thing after all," Samus said. I stopped in front of my door and sighed.  
  
"Good night, Samus," I heard myself mutter out.  
  
"What did you say?" Samus said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I said get ready for the match tomorrow night, Samus."  
  
"I will," she replied. That was a close one.  
  
Zelda  
  
Everyone was out training again. So I was alone in the cafeteria. I looked down at the cheese and potatoes. Eating in the cafeteria isn't the same when you're alone. I was about to leave when I saw Fox enter the room. He merely grabbed his food and seated himself in his usual...seat. I shook my head and grabbed my lunch, sitting in front of him. He was looking upward towards the sky, obviously thinking deeply about something.  
  
"Hello, Fox," I said gently. He quickly turned his head. "Did I startle you?" He shook his head. "Congratulations on your victory over the Ice Climbers." He smiled, nodding in thanks.  
  
"How come you never train with the others?" he asked.  
  
"I never train at the same time they do." I gave a small smile and sighed. "That's probably a good thing after all. If I trained the same times they do, I wouldn't be able to talk to you as much." He smiled a bit, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Why me? There's like...twenty-something other Smashers that have more interesting stuff to say than me."  
  
"Indeed," I heard myself say, voice dripping with sarcasm. "A young Pokemon that's not even past the age of ten is more crude than even your friend Falco is. Link isn't so bad, but he's from my world and I talk to him all the time. Falcon...well..." Fox nodded, getting the point. "If its not a bother, may I ask why you always pondering to yourself?" Fox sighed a bit.  
  
"It's... Zelda, have you ever lost something, than thought about how your life would be now if you had that thing?" My eyebrows furrowed up as I pondered the question. I than shook my head. "See, when I was young, I lost something....something very important to me. And now I wonder if I would be happier if I had that thing. Know what I mean?"  
  
"I understand, if that is what you mean," I answered. "But I never been through what you been through. Is it too much to tell me what is that 'thing.'?" He nodded slightly. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. I looked into his eyes. "Fox, I'm telling you this for future reference. If you need someone to talk to, do not be afraid to come to me." Fox smiled. He placed one hand over my hand.  
  
"Thanks," he said. I returned the smile.  
  
"You are most welcome. Now let us eat. Our food is getting cold." We ate in silence at first. I than decided to ask Fox another question. "What can you tell me about your friend? Falco, that is." Fox looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Well, under his 'bad boy' attitude, his crude sense of humor, and his handful of bad habits...he's a pretty nice guy," he answered.  
  
"How did you two meet?"  
  
"I met him in high school. Some bullies were trying to jump me one day. I was trying desperately not to fight them. Luckily, Falco decided to step in." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "After the encounter, Falco said I was first person he ever put his beak on the line for. Falco and I were friends and went through the Military Academy. Afterwards though, we went our separate ways for a while. He went through many different kind of jobs before we reunited and he became part of my team." I nodded, finding this intriguing.  
  
"What are those many jobs?" Fox shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you. When he joined Star Fox, he had only two demands: I can't tell anyone about his past, and he had the right to keep it to himself. It's all in his contract."  
  
"One last question. What is your job like? Being a mercenary?" He blinked a couple of times, pondering the question.  
  
"Well...it's good, and it's bad. Every situation we go through has more than one way it could go wrong. Half of the times, when it does go wrong, we never see it coming. Needless to say, sometimes a mission is a cakewalk, and sometimes, it feels like someone is taking a cakewalk on our backs. And after it's done, we take our reward and leave, always ready for the next assignment. Sometimes the awards are enough for us to have some spending money in our pockets. But sometimes, it's only enough to pay the debt we owe.  
  
"However, if there is a thing about my job I dislike the most is the lack of time to do certain things."  
  
"Such as?" I said, almost automatically.  
  
"Meeting Ms. Right." I raised my eyebrows a bit. "I'm rarely have time to for a relationship, so I had very few of them. Whenever I had one, they all dump me, complaining about how many times I had to go in a middle of a date, or how long its been since they last saw me. It's as if they didn't expect that from the famous Fox McCloud." I frowned at first, than smiled.  
  
"You'll find the right person. Everyone always do, no matter what." Fox smiled weakly.  
  
"If only I knew when. That way I can just mark it on my calendar so I can remember to look my best that day." Fox and I laughed at his joke. 


	5. Hatred Shattered

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I do not own Nintendo or any of the characters or products that are related to Nintendo.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Link  
  
I fell backward on my back, taking a kick from Fox. That is how it always was during the training session with Fox and Falco. Fox brought his hand out, offering to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up to my feet.  
  
"What's the tally?" I asked.  
  
"We had six sparring matches, and we each won three a piece," he answered. I sighed.  
  
"I wonder if Samus is doing so well." As if on cue, I heard the sound of an object being slammed against the ground, followed the sound of a fist being impacted against someone's jaw. I shook my head. Whenever Falco and Samus sparred, there's never a winner. They were both evenly matched, though none of them would care to admit it. That was the usual scene in one of the two gyms in Smash Mansion.  
  
There were two gyms. The one we were in was strictly for hand-to-hand combat and exercising. Meaning, Samus had to go in without her suit (though she still wore a hood that concealed her face) and I was without my sword, my long shot, my bow, my arrows, my bombs, and boomerang. The other gym was for testing out weapons, seeing if they were fit to use in battle.  
  
"Calling Samus and Link, calling Samus and Link," a voice said over the intercom. "Your match is in forty minutes."  
  
"Same time tomorrow, Link?" Falco yelled out, walking up to me with Samus trailing him. I nodded and waved my hand to say goodbye. Samus and I exited the gym, walking towards our rooms to get ready for the brawl.  
  
"Who is our opponent?" I asked.  
  
"Yoshi and Peach," Samus replied coldly. "This match shouldn't take long." I nodded. I was just about to ask another question when we passed by Ganondorf and Bowser."  
  
"You better hope you lose this match, kid," Ganondorf said. I turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell is you talking about, you oversized Christmas tree?" Samus demanded.  
  
"You didn't know?" Bowser said with that annoying laugh of his. "Boy, are you two in the dark."  
  
"I'm trying to be polite, so I'm just going ask you two one more time. What the hell are you talking about?" Ganondorf laughed out loud again. My eyes went cold.  
  
"Let me bring you into the light," Ganondorf offered. "The winner of the next match has to face us. Guess you're not going to win this tournament after all." His laughing was joined by Bowser's laughing. I was about to reply, but Samus beat me to it.  
  
"Um....if I were you...Ganondork...I wouldn't be laughing," Samus said coldly. "You had your ass handed to you by Link over a million times. Which is kind of sad really." A scowl crept across Ganondorf's face. "So I suggest you use the money you saved up for that little celebration party to pay off your future medical bill. Because by the time we're done, Link will extend your eternal losing streak, and I will turn your friend into turtle soup!" I smiled as Samus and I walked off. There was an odd silence between us as we walked on. I sighed and decided to break when we were near our rooms.  
  
"Thanks, Samus," I muttered out. Samus turned her hooded face towards me. I supposed she had her eyes on me, but I couldn't tell.  
  
"You're welcome," she said. "Now let's get ready. What color you're wearing today?"  
  
"Well...what do you suggest?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking of going for a color change myself. How 'bout some black?"  
  
I nodded a bit. "That'll be great."  
  
Samus  
  
It was probably a good thing we chose black. The stipulation of the match was simple. Each fighter had only one stock, and there was only one weapon: The Bob-omb.  
  
The Bob-ombs are bombs that stay inactive for a good fifteen seconds, allowing them to be used as explosive projectiles. However, after those fifteen seconds, they start walking back and forth until they hit someone or something, causing a huge explosion.  
  
Link and I walked towards the middle of the stadium along with Peach and Yoshi. We both extended our hands forward. Yoshi grabbed one of my fingers and shook it gently. Peach kissed Link on the cheek. It was sportsmanship thing.  
  
The stadium turned black, transporting us to the location of our smash-fest. The stage showed a one huge platform. No platform above, and nothing to break our fall except for the usual ledge. This was the Final Destination. No distractions. No interferences from certain objects like an Arwing or anything like that. The only thing we had to worry about are the walking bombs.  
  
"FIGHTERS READY? GO!"  
  
I jumped forward at Peach, knocking her backward. She quickly got back on her feet and returned the favor with a swing of her umbrella. We quickly exchanged blow after blow. Maybe I was a little bit overconfident when I thought we had this match in the bag. I needed to somehow get the upper hand.  
  
At one point, I was knocked backward by a golf club (Where does she hide those things?). As soon as I regained my footing, a Bob-omb dropped from the sky. As I expected, Peach dashed for the little projectile. Instead of making a run for it, I launched a missile, destroying the bomb in front of her. As she was blown back, I quickly took advantage, unleashing a flurry of punches. I brought my leg straight up and send my heel straight on her head, knocking her downward. I was giving her any room to breathe, knowing she could turn the tide quicker than I could snap my fingers. I unleashing so much punches I had Peach putting up her shields. That still didn't stop me. In my mind, I could almost see what Peach was seeing: A person in a black armored suit, wearing away her shields. Eventually, Peach's shield shattered. She was stunned, changing into many colors the same way anyone in her situation would. I immediately charged up my cannon, ready to blast her away. That is when I saw it.  
  
From behind her, Link seemed to have everything under control with Yoshi when suddenly, a Bob-omb was walking towards his direction. As soon as the walking explosive touched him, Link was blown sky high. He landed the wrong way, causing his leg to bend too far back, and his head bounced off the ground. He was unconscious. Yoshi, who just regain his senses, didn't see that. he quickly jumped out. My eye widened in shock. He was going for the finisher! As soon as he dropped down, I flipped over Peach and launched my charge shot. This knocked him out of the stage. I quickly turned around and launched my grappling hook, and pulled her towards me. I send a few punches to make sure she wouldn't comeback before I tossed out of the stage.  
  
"FIGHT O-"  
  
"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I heard myself yell out. "GET ME A DAMN DOCTOR! LINK'S HURT!"  
  
I was kneeling over the young Hylian, hopelessly hoping he was okay. He was knocked out cold and it was obvious he needed help. A medical crew was now hovering over him, and I felt a hand over my shoulder. It was Peach.  
  
"You need to step aside, let them take him to the medical wing," said I looked down at Link one last time before I reluctantly walked away, eventually exiting the arena. I was sad because my partner had fallen. I was pissed because he was taken out in such a dishonorable way. I even though I didn't show it, I was afraid. Since Link was hurt, if he doesn't recover by tomorrow, I'll have to drop out of the tournament. I was walking towards my room, ready to call it quits when I saw Falco along my way. He stopped in front of me, his head tilted up.  
  
"I heard about what happened," he said. "The Master Hand wants to see you in the oval office." He walked off, and I followed him. His eyes were somewhat swollen, as if he was...  
  
"Falco, were you crying?" I asked. Falco didn't answer at first. He than gave a slight nod.  
  
"I'm worried about Link." I left it at that as I saw the black doors of the office. I pushed the doors, accepting my fate.  
  
Master Hand  
  
I looked up at the armored figure in front of me and sighed.  
  
"Sit." I said. She took the seat on the exact opposite of mine. I sighed and decided to let her in on the reason why I called her here. "I know about what happened to Link. Under the rules, you are supposed to be out of the tournament." Although I can't see her expression, I could feel her staring at me with anger. I shrugged and continue. "I know you're angry with this...so I decided give you a choice. You can either drop out of the tournament, as the rules say, or you can face Ganondorf and Bowser, alone." She tilted her head to side, obviously pondering about this.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Samus whispered out. "I want to go on and win this tournament, but I don't know if I could take on the two by myself."  
  
"I'm not asking you to decide today. If you want to take this challenge, all you have to do is show up tomorrow. That is all." Samus stood up, than exited the office. I sighed. Being the head of this event, I'm not supposed to pick any favorites. But deep down inside, I was hoping to God that she took the challenge.  
  
Dr. Mario  
  
I looked down at Link's leg. His leg wasn't broken, but for he needed to stay in the hospital for three days before he could properly walk on it. Unfortunately, that was the good news. I tilted my head up to see Samus enter. I nodded in greeting. She, in turn, gave a nod of her own.  
  
"How is he, Doc?" she asked.  
  
"He won't be able to fight tomorrow," I answered. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Link's bed.  
  
"Is it okay if I wake him up?" she asked.  
  
"That's what we want to know," a voice said behind. I turned around to see Fox. Behind him were Falco and Zelda.  
  
"Yes, it's okay," I answered. "But don't wake him up too hard. He did hit is head, after all."  
  
"Um..." Samus looked up at us. "If it's not too much of a bother, would you mind leaving me alone with Link?"  
  
"All right," Falco answered. He than turned to the three of us. "All right, you heard the lady. You have to go." All of stood up and went to our respective areas: I went into my office, which was down the hall. The rest went into the waiting room.  
  
Link  
  
My eyes eased opened as I felt myself being shaken. I saw Samus looked down at me.  
  
"Hi, beautiful," she said jokingly. I half smiled.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I whispered.  
  
"Hell if I know. I wasn't here the whole time. I just got here, to tell the truth." I sat up in my bed and looked at her.  
  
"Remember when I said we were even when we fought Mewtwo and Pichu?" She nodded slightly. "Well, now I owe you big time." I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Thank you." She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"You're welcome." I looked at her, frowning a bit.  
  
"I guess we're done for, right?" She was silent for a bit, her head bowing. She was either sad or very pissed. All of a sudden, she stood up send a fist towards a wall, easily punching a whole through the surface.  
  
"No...we're not," she muttered out slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I demanded.  
  
"After the bout, The Master Hand gave me an offer: Drop out of the tournament, or face Ganondorf and Bowser alone." She faced me. "Link, we had come so far, and you think I'm going to get put out of the tournament THAT easily?" I looked at her, surprise present on her face.  
  
"You're willing to go that far to face me in another match?" I said.  
  
"It's not about the damn match, Link..." She sat down again and looked at me. "I just want to win." I looked at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"Do what you have to do." She bent down towards me until she was face to face with me. She than lifted her helmet from the front, revealing part of her face, but still enough to leave me in mystery. She kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened, a little more than surprised by what she did.  
  
"I will, Link," she muttered out before she let her helmet drop. "I will." She turned around, about to leave.  
  
"Samus," I called out. She turned around to face me. "Does that me, you bury the hatchet?" She stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess so," she answered. "I'm not doing this for myself, after all."  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I yawned and opened my eyes. I noticed my head was on Zelda's lap. I quickly sat up, blushing to no end. Zelda than looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"I was sleeping?" I said. "Sorry." She chuckled a bit.  
  
"It's quite all right," Zelda assured. "It was nice stroking your fur. You're quite cute, you know."  
  
"Oh please," I replied, blushing lightly. "I'm not that great looking." We both laughed a bit. After that was a long silence. I was looking at the door of Link's room. I was wondering what Samus was talking to Link about. I sighed. I took a glimpse of Zelda. I wanted so much for her to be mine. But alas, we could never be. We were two different species, and...it just wouldn't work. But why do I still crave her affection?  
  
As if against my will, I saw my hand slowly place itself on Zelda's. Zelda looked at me, and I looked back, blushing again.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered out before I slowly lifted my hand. Before I could completely remove my hand, I felt her hand close around mine. I looked up at her again, and we both exchange small smiles. We were holding hands for the first time. Her hands were warm and soft. She squeezed my hand slightly. Was I wrong for thinking there could be nothing between us? Zelda slowly let go and stood up.  
  
"I must go," she said softly. "It's getting late." I stood up.  
  
"Please, let me walk you to your room," I offered. She smiled.  
  
"You're sweet, Fox. But that won't be necessary." She stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged he back, feeling the warmth of her arms. She than released the embrace and nodded. "Good night, Fox."  
  
"Good night," I whispered back. 


	6. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or any of its characters, products, etc, etc....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I opened my eyes slowly after feeling someone shake me. At first I saw a blue blur. But after a few blinks of the eye, it turned out to be Falco. I smiled at him and sat up on my bed.  
  
"Good morning," I greeted with a smile.  
  
"Morning," he replied. He smiled a bit. "Would you mind telling me what was going on at the medical wing last night?" I narrowed my eyes, a bit confused. "For someone who doesn't want come between a girl and boyfriend, you seem to be real cozy with Zelda last night." I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Hey, we're just -"  
  
"- very close friends?" a voice finished. I looked around to see Mr. Game and Watch in the corner of the room.  
  
"Come on, Fox," Falco chuckled out. "You never had been this close to a girl who was taken before." Falco's eyes seemed to darken a bit.  
  
"Fox, remember that conversation we had a few days ago when you, Falco and I were sitting around in the Cafeteria?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. I nodded. "You said Zelda was already going out with Link. However, if what Falco just said holds true, you just spoon-fed us a huge lie." I chuckled nervously, than sighed, deciding to give in.  
  
"Yeah, I lied," I muttered out.  
  
"But why, Fox?" Falco asked.  
  
"Look, she's not my species, okay?!" I heard my self yell out. Falco's eyes widened. Mr. Game and Watch walked up to Falco and whispered something to him. Falco nodded and walked towards the nearest. Mr. Game and Watch than turned towards me.  
  
"Fox, I don't think it has anything to do with species," Game suggested.  
  
"What makes you think so?" I asked. Game chuckled a bit. He took a seat next to me on my bed.  
  
"Let me tell you a little something about the Flat Zone, the dimension I live in. The Flat Zone is as a large as the universe. That way, my people are able to go anywhere, anytime. When I was in high school, my class took a field trip to Corneria." I raised an eyebrow, a little surprised about this. "When I was there, I was a little more than surprised. Everyone on that planet was different, and no didn't seem to care. I seen some couples here and there. Sure some of them were normal. Fox with fox, hare with hare. But most of them were definitely different. And if I'm not mistaken, Falco has a thing for a certain feline, correct?" I nodded slightly. "I may not be a therapist, psychologist, or whatever kind 'ist' they use in this situation, but I know when someone's afraid."  
  
I frowned as I stood up and turned my back to the two. I shook my head.  
  
"All I wanted to do was meet Ms. Right," I muttered out. "I-I really like Zelda. All this t-time, I didn't want to...I don't want to risk it. I don't if it will turn out like my other relationships..." I felt a hand on my shoulders. I turned around to see Falco behind me. Tears were finding their way down my cheeks. I hugged him, burying my face into his shoulder. I felt his arms close around me.  
  
"Its okay Fox, let it out," I heard him whisper. Tears were soaking his jacket, and he didn't care. After a few minutes, I was able to recover. I let go of Falco and sat on my bed. I shook my head.  
  
"Thanks, you two," I muttered out.  
  
"Hey, just call me anytime," Game said.  
  
"You know I always have your back," Falco chimed. "Now come on. Samus' match is up next."  
  
Samus  
  
I stepped into the arena, ready to fight. I decided to analyze the situation: Two against one, with me being the one. No weapons, and two stocks per fighter. Inside my helmet, I smiled widely.  
  
I looked squarely at my opponents. They were Ganondorf and Bowser. They were smiling viciously, thinking they had this in the bag. I stepped towards the middle of the arena. They laughed out loud.  
  
"Hey, just because we fighting don't mean we can't shake hands, right?" Ganondorf laughed out. "After all, it's sportsmanship." He stuck his hand out. I looked up at the both of them and stood there for a few seconds. Than stuck out my middle finger. A scowl came across his face, and the crowd was silent. The arena turned black. After a few seconds, we appeared on the top of a ship. While I was in the middle, Bowser was way in front of me, which meant Ganondorf was behind me.  
  
"FIGHTERS READY?!"  
  
Steam was rising up from my blaster.  
  
"GO!"  
  
I just stood there, waiting. I counted a few seconds before I jumped up. The two of them stop right under me. I came down swiftly, fight feet landing on Bowser's head. I quickly send my left fist across Ganondorf's jaw. I jumped forward, than jumped up, sparks appearing across my body. I rolled up into the ball, making Ganondorf's body look like a real Christmas tree. While I was in the air, I launched a rocket at him, knocking a way the green-skinned creature.  
  
I landed only to see an Arwing appear in front of me. I quickly jumped behind Bowser, who was too focused on me. The Arwing opened fire, blasting the huge turtle away. I quickly ran under the space fighter, avoiding the lasers. As soon as I was safe, I fell victim to Ganondorf's Wizard's Foot. I was instantly knocked backward. As soon as he ran forward, I jumped up and send my cannon to his stomach. I was going to hit him with a left when I felt a huge slam on me. I was almost flattened. I laid there, almost stunned. As soon as I huge a shadow over me. I quickly rolled away, leaving a bomb. The huge turtle landed on it, which knocked him back a little. I launched another missile, knocking him back some more. Soon afterwards, Ganondorf jumped forward, wanting to hit me with another Wizard's Foot. I swung my cannon over my head. He was quickly engulfed in flames. I looked forward, only to get engulfed in fire. I rolled around the ground, trying to put out the flames. I laid there, waiting for the shadow. I saw a huge shadow and smiled. I quickly jumped up, and the familiar sparks appeared across my body. Bowser was caught this time. While he was still in the air, I send one huge right hand, knocking him off the stage.  
  
I landed and looked around for Ganondorf. I couldn't see him so I decided to charge up my cannon. Big mistake. I felt a very heavy punch from behind. I was knocked off of the ship. But before I exited the stage, I landed on an Arwing, which was head in the same direction where I came from. I quickly charged up my cannon, letting the space fighter blast Ganondorf. He had his shield up, which quickly shattered, stunning him. As soon as I was done, I jumped down from the fighter and waited for him to get up. As soon as he stood up, he was changing into different colors. I quickly blasted him away, taking him out of the stage.  
  
I was in the lead. That was until I felt a huge hit from behind me. It was from Bowser. I didn't have an Arwing to save me this time. I was sent out of the stage. As soon as I appeared in the arena, I quickly jumped on the return platform. As soon as I was able to jump off the platform, trying to plant my foot on Ganondorf's head. Unfortunately, I missed, and I was jumped. The scene was a blur to me. All could remember was bits and pieces. At one point, pieces of my suit were scattered across the floor. At another point, I could hear the boos of the crowd. At last, I was on the ground. I was defeated. I know I was defeated. But I was still struggling to get up until I felt Ganondorf's foot on my chest.  
  
"Don't worry, Link will still continue the match for you," he laughed out. Than mock realization came across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, he is in the medical wing!" Bowser was laughing at Ganondorf's little joke.  
  
They thought it was funny. I didn't. On the contrary, I was now pissed off to no end. I quickly send my blaster in his stomach. As soon as he kneeled over, I knocked him back with a left. I jumped to my feet and send an elbow to Bowser's jaw. He was knocked back a little. He than growled as he opened his mouth, ready to launch a flame. I quickly grabbed Ganondorf's foot and tossed him into Bowser's line of fire, so to speak. The green warrior was quickly engulfed in flames. I jumped forward, tackling Bowser to the ground. I send a flurry of left and right punches, screaming out like I lost my mind. Each punch I send hit his skull with meteor-like impact. I quickly noticed a shadow around me. I quickly jumped back, seeing Ganondorf's feet hit Bowser's face. I quickly kicked Ganondorf in the back, knocking him off Bowser. I ran up to Bowser again. I grabbed him with on hand, and slammed against the floor once, twice, three times. I than tossed into the air. As he came down, he fell victim to my Screw Attack. He was sent out of the arena.  
  
The crowd was cheering my name, but I didn't care. I turned to face Ganondorf. He was huffing and puffing, but smiling.  
  
"For you to win, you have to reach me first," he said with a laugh. I slowly aimed my cannon. He laughed even more. "I'm out of your grappling hook's range." I fired something. But it wasn't my plasma grappling hook. It was Link's longshot. The hook embedded itself in Ganondorf's chest place. A look of disbelief was shown across his face. I reeled him in. As soon as he within my reach, I grabbed him with my left hand. I than delivered a right hand blow to his stomach. He was almost unconscious as I charged up my cannon. When I was done, I let it loose, blowing him out of the stage.  
  
"MATCH OVER! WINNER, SAMUS ARAN!" I was breathing hard, a bit relieved that I survived. I quickly ran out of the arena, wanting to see how Link was doing.  
  
Link  
  
I was looking up at the television in my room in the medical wing. I was smiling, but I still couldn't believe it. She won!  
  
I looked towards my right to see Samus enter. I smiled, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"I'm guessing you saw my match, right?" she said. I nodded. "How's your leg?" I tapped it a couple of times and smiled some more.  
  
"I'm going to be out a day early," I answered. I frowned as I took a look at her armor. "It seems as if you might be out for a little bit as well." She shook her head a bit.  
  
"The armor will be repaired before our next match," she assured. I smiled a bit. She than pulled my longshot out of her cannon. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your longshot." She handed to me. I nodded a bit.  
  
"You're welcome," I said with a smile. She turned stood up and exited the wing.  
  
Why did I feel lonely when she left? 


	7. Tears Of A Fox

Disclaimer: To put it short, I don't own Nintendo or any of its characters.  
  
Now here's the next chapter. Sorry, but this one's a bit short. I have write  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Link  
  
I smiled as I saw Samus defeat Young Link and Ness. I wanted to be in that match so much, but I was content with our...correction...HER victory. I stood up as she exited the stadium and stepped into the Smashers' private section. She looked towards me and nodded.  
  
"Your ass better be in the next match, Link," she called out half-jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," I assured. "You can count on that." She nodded. She than looked down when she heard Ness and Young Link tapping at her leg.  
  
"You're a good fighter, Samus!" Ness exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have to face you in Hyrule," Young Link said with a slight smile. Samus bent down and picked the both of them up on her shoulders.  
  
"You two are just cute, you know that?" she said. All of the other Smashers (including me) looked at her with a face of pure surprise. She looked at us.  
  
"What? I can't be nice to little kids?"  
  
"Michael Jackson was nice to little kids, and look where that landed him," Falco cracked.  
  
"I just hope they don't send him to a juvenile home," Mr. Game and Watch added.  
  
Everyone laughed out loud. However, our laugh was cut short by an announcement over the intercom.  
  
"ALL SMASHERS TO THE OVAL OFFICE!"  
  
Samus set down the two young Smashers as everyone headed towards the oval office. I could hear whispers amongst the crowd. Obviously, they wanted to know what was going. I didn't blame them. No one did a thing to be in trouble, so I wasn't THAT worried. As everyone entered the office and took their respective seats at the long table. We all turned to the Master Hand, who was smiling.  
  
"I have good news, my friends," he said. "I just talked to the Board of Directors."  
  
"How is that good news?" Captain Falcon asked. "The board of directors never did anything good for us."  
  
"But for once, they come up with two good ideas!" Everyone scoffed, shifting in his or her seats.  
  
"Than let's hear it, old man," Falco said. The Master Hand gave Falco a displeased look, than gave his announcement.  
  
"Well, one idea involves the quarterfinals. But since it only concerns Marth and Roy, Samus and Link, Captain Falcon and Zelda, and Fox and Falco, I'm just going to keep that under wraps. The other idea concerns all. The Board of Directors had been, for lack of a better term, on my ass since ever since the little...incident involving one of the semi-finalists. Of course, that's behind us, right?" I looked at Samus, who nodded at me. I nodded back. We both turned towards the Master Hand and nodded, answering his question. "I tried telling them that. Unfortunately, they didn't believe that. At first it seemed like they were going to take you two out of the tournament.  
  
"Luckily, they actually some brains in their heads and decided to take another approach. Instead of punishing the culprits, they decided to try to reduce the chances of such incidents happening again. So they decided to do a little to have a 'get to know you' week. Basically, this is a period where one Smasher has to basically hang out with another, and they talk about each other's past, their present, their favorite hobbies, etcetera. Etcetera."  
  
I shrugged a bit, thinking the idea wasn't so bad. Everyone seemed to share my thoughts.  
  
"So everyone go out there and try to get to know each other!" I smiled, than noticed Fox out of the corner of my eye. He was whispering something to Zelda, and she nodded.  
  
"I think we already started," I said, chuckling.  
  
Fox  
  
I stood up and opened the door when I heard a knock. I saw Zelda standing there. Instead of her usual golden dress, she was wearing jean shorts that went mid-thigh and a t-shirt that proclaimed the Smash Brothers logo. She smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Please come in," I said. She stepped in and took a seat on my bed.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" she said.  
  
"Well, I already told you about my life as a mercenary, so tell me about your life as a Princess." She smiled slightly. I sat next to her.  
  
"It's have its good and bad points," Zelda said. "The good points are that I live in a very luxurious castle. The walls are adorned with ivory and marble." She sighed out and shook her head. "But sometimes, I hate being spoiled. So now and than I slip out of the castle so I can explore Hyrule." She smiled. "I sometimes head to the field outside of the castle, and even to the Kokiri Forest at times." She looked up at me. "Of course, I always worry my father." She than smiled. "What are your parents like?" I frowned and looked up into the sky.  
  
"I never....knew what my mother was like," I started. "According to my father, she was Vixie, the nicest person in the world. She died the day I was born. And my father...James...He was mercenary, like I was. He was head of the original Star Fox team. Unfortunately, he put his trust in the wrong person, and that person handed him over to Andross. He was killed when I was about nine years old. A fellow mercenary, Peppy raised me from that point on." I closed my eyes shut, trying to trap my tears to no avail. "Remember, at the cafeteria, I was wondering if my life would be happier if I had a certain 'thing'? That thing was my parents." Zelda slid on hand under my eyes wiping my tears. She than embraced me. I buried my eyes into her shoulder, letting out all of my tears. 


	8. Smashers' Day Out

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo. The lyrics that you will see later in this chapter is property of Evanescence, as it's the lyrics to the song 'Bring Me To Life.'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Zelda  
  
I awakened and smiled down on Fox. He cried himself to sleep, and I had to teleport into his room to see if he was okay. I stood there in my nightgown looking down at him.  
  
"What is it about you that make me want to be near you?" I sat down near the vulpine teen and stroked his fur. Eventually, he awakened and looked up at me. I greeted him with a smile. He groaned a bit and turned over on his back. He eventually returned my smile.  
  
"What happened last night?" he asked. "All I remember is me crying on your shoulder." I nodded a couple of times.  
  
"You cried yourself to sleep," I answered. He sighed.  
  
"Sorry about -" I placed one finger over his mouth.  
  
"No need to apologize." I gave him a warm smile. "You sort of remind me of Link. You always seem to apologize whenever you talk to me about your problems." I than tilted my head. "Even though I remember myself saying that if you needed someone to talk to, I'm always here." Fox chuckled a bit. His expression changed for a second. He was obviously afraid to tell or ask me something.  
  
"Zelda, may I please ask you a question?" Fox asked.  
  
"I believe this is the reason we're having this break," I said. "And besides, you already asked me a question." I smiled, showing I just joking. Fox nodded a bit.  
  
"How come you and Link never...you know...went out?" he said slowly. I smiled slightly. It was a very common question. After all, it is common for one to fall in love with the person who saved his or her life.  
  
"It's not like we haven't tried," I admitted. "But it didn't work out. For pretty much every year, Link has to go through one huge adventure just to save me from Ganondorf. And when he isn't saving me, he's in some other distant land to fight off another enemy." I sighed. "It's sort of like your past relationships. We just don't have time to enjoy each other's affection and company." I smiled slightly. "At least we're still friends." Fox nodded a bit. "Say, Fox, do you have any maiden in mind?" He whistled lowly.  
  
"Maybe," he muttered. "But I'm a bit nervous about telling her, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have no idea how a human would react to a fox asking her out." I blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, a bit eager to know. He frowned a bit. "Could you at least give me a clue?" He sighed.  
  
"She's a fellow Smasher," he answered. "I'll even give you four guesses."  
  
"Samus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Peach?"  
  
"No." My eyes went wide.  
  
"Nana?!"  
  
"Hell no!" he exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal." I nodded a couple of times. I than pondered this for a while, than my eyes went wide again as I looked at Fox.  
  
"Me?" I said softly. He slowly nodded. I couldn't help but look deep into his eyes. I than smiled a bit. "To tell the truth, Fox, I did have you on my mind from time to time." He smiled slightly. He than tried to sit up in his bed. I placed one hand on his chest. "Don't get up," I whispered. Fox gave me a look of confusion. I slipped under the sheets, wrapping one arm around the small of his back. I than kissed his cheek and place my head on his shoulder. "I feel like lying her a while, don't you?" He smiled and nodded a bit as he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
Link  
  
I was in the elevator with Samus. Despite her face being hidden under the hood of her jacket, I could tell she was in good spirit. But than again, I would too if someone took me out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and they decided to pay for the whole thing. I didn't mind, however. Being a Smasher has its financial advantages.  
  
"Hey Link," Samus said.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Thanks...for taking me out." She turned her head towards me. "Most guys, friends or otherwise, are too nervous to ask me to spend the day out in town with them." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Something about no one ever seeing my face, you know?" She sighed out a bit.  
  
"Why don't you ever show your face?" She sighed some more.  
  
"Force of habit, I guess."  
  
I nodded, not wanting to take the conversation.  
  
During breakfast.....  
  
I smiled down at my empty plate. I than looked over at Samus' plate, seeing it was empty. We both looked at each and smiled (or at least, I think she smiled). We both finished three stacks of pancakes, and I doubt any of us were full. She than sat back and tilted her head.  
  
"I always wanted to, how is it in Hylia?" she asked. I merely smiled.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of races of people there," I answered. "There's Hylians, Kokiri, Dekus, Gorons, and Zora." I explained to her what every race was like. She nodded, seeming to keep interest in the subject. "All these races are very nice for the most part. It seems like every time I around their area, they have a room ready for me." She chuckled a bit. "It's a real nice place, except for the occasional monsters."  
  
"So what is it you do?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just the sole protector of Hylia."  
  
"You don't get paid for it?"  
  
"Technically, no." I smiled a bit. "But people lose their money so many times in all sorts of places, I sometimes come out of a cavern a hundred rupees richer." She chuckled a bit.  
  
"So what is it you do?" I asked.  
  
"I'm a bounty," she said. "I basically go around, looking up criminals, offenders, and anyone who poses a threat within the galaxy. I bring in the criminals, get my pay, and go after the next bounty."  
  
"What is it like in space?"  
  
"It depends." She chuckled a bit. "Sometimes, it's very beautiful. Even though it is cold and black, the constellations that the stars form are just priceless. But it does get boring, especially when you're trying to get from Point A to Point B." I nodded a bit. She than sighed and became silent for a while. I tilted my head.  
  
"Samus, is everything okay?" I asked, a little worried.  
  
"I just want to say I'm sorry for...you know..." she said. She tapped her fingers nervously and I couldn't help but smile a bit. Reached over and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Samus, it's okay," I assured. "It's behind us now." She squeezed my hand and she faced me.  
  
"Just to let you know, I'm smiling under this hood." We both laughed at that. She than sighed. "Hey, anyway we can get out of here without facing a mob." I raised my eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. She pointed outside, and looked out of the window. I sighed when I saw a whole mob of our fans out there. Not that it was an unusual sight for the Smashers; every Smasher had at least a handful of fans, even Bowser and Ganondorf. I shrugged a bit.  
  
"Would it be too much to greet them?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't see why not," she answered. I left the money on the table as we stood up from the table and exited the small restaurant. As soon as we stepped outside a crowd of fans surrounded us. I couldn't but smile. For the next thirty minutes, Samus and I were signing autographs left and right and taking pictures with people of all ages. The crowd eventually parted, leaving us with memories and "thank yous". I turned to Samus and raised my eyebrows.  
  
"So what's next, Samus?" I asked her.  
  
"I have a few ideas," she replied, taking my hand.  
  
Samus Aran  
  
I took a look at a magazine as I was waiting for Link to get changed. We were in the changing rooms of a clothing store in Smash Mall. The mall was larger than any other mall in existence, so it had everything you can think of...literally.  
  
"Samus, you sure I'm not going to look ridiculous?" I smiled under my hood.  
  
"You won't," I replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming out." I looked over to my left as the door opened. Link stood there in pure black jean pants, with black shoes made for trekking across any kind of terrain, despite their casual, yet stylish, look. For upper ware, he sported a black shirt, proclaiming the Smash Logo in white. Around his waist was a black belt, which held a black sheathe. I nodded and smile.  
  
"You look great," I said. He blushed a little.  
  
"Maybe I can use this in our next match," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe," I replied. "Now, let me pay for that outfit." He was about to open his mouth before I placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't argue. It's the least I can do considering you're buying lunch and dinner later." He nodded in defeat and smiled slightly.  
  
After a few minutes, Link was in his regular Kokiri tunic and white tights, carrying a bag that held his new outfit. I looked down at my watch and smiled.  
  
"I think we might need to skip lunch," I said with a smile. "We've been at this mall for quite a while."  
  
"What time is it?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him and whistled.  
  
"Eight o'clock...pm." Link was wide-eyed.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, between seeing Chronicles of Riddick, Spider-Man 2, and Dodge Ball..." I trailed off, letting him fill in the blank. He smiled a bit. "So what do we do now?" He smiled.  
  
"I have a few ideas," Link said mischievously.  
  
Link  
  
I lead Samus into a restaurant. Even though she said she wasn't hungry, I still convinced her to come in.  
  
"Hey Samus, have you ever singed karaoke before?" I said with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Can't say I have," she replied. She than faced me. "Link, you're not going to ask me..."  
  
"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. But if you do, you won't go up there alone." Samus sighed as she thought about it.  
  
"All right, I will," she answered. "But I'll pick the song." I nodded as I stepped towards the stage. I whispered something to the host, and he smiled.  
  
"Everybody, we have a treat for you today!" he exclaimed into the microphone. "Two Smashers; Link and Samus Aran, will sing a song for us tonight!" The crowd clapped as Samus and I stepped on stage. Samus whispered into my ear, telling me the song she wanted to sing. I nodded and smiled. I whispered it to the band behind us. After a moment, a serene sound filled the room as the song started. Samus than started to sing.  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul...  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it thereAnd lead it back... home_  
  
I was so stunned by her voice, I barely made it on cue.  
  
_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
I smiled as she continued. Samus' voice did the song justice.  
  
_Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me Breathe into me   
  
And make me real Bring me to life_  
  
I sung the chorus along with Samus, loving this moment.  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead_  
  
I breathed in ready to sing my parts.  
  
Me:  
  
_All this time I can't believe  
  
I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me_  
  
Samus:  
  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years   
  
It seems _

_Got to open my eyes  
  
To everything_  
  
Me:  
  
_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_  
  
Samus:  
  
_Bring me to life  
_  
I was excited as we sang all the way to the end. The crowd went wild, as if we were at a concert.  
  
Samus Aran  
  
I smiled as Link and I exited the restaurant. I sighed before I turned to Link, who seemed to be looking back on the event.  
  
"Hey Link," I said. He snapped to reality and looked at me. "Thanks."  
  
"I should be thanking you," he replied. "I never thought you had a voice like that."  
  
"Me neither." I blushed a bit under my hood. I than had a crazy idea. An idea I never thought about before. I decided to go through with it. "Link, I have...somewhat of a gift for you." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but slightly smiled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, a bit eager to find out.  
  
"Close your eyes," I ordered. He reluctantly did so. "No peeking." He nodded, completely closing his eyes now. I removed my revealing my face. My face was somewhat pale from lack of exposure to the sun. I had a long blonde hair that ended six inches under my shoulder. My eyes were a dark blue. I smiled. "Open your eyes." He opened one eye, than opened both. There was a look of shock and surprise on his face. After a few seconds, he smiled.  
  
"You're...beautiful," he said quietly. "But why did you...."  
  
"Thank of it as my way for redeeming myself after I put us through some embarrassment," I answered. He nodded a bit. I hugged him tightly yet softly. "And thanks for the compliment." He wrapped his hands around my back. He than looked at me straight into my eyes. The distance between our faces closed slowly until our lips touched. I slowly closed my eyes, savoring the warmth of Link's lips until we parted. We both blushed and smiled.


	9. Of Tears and Cocoa

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it. This chapter drifts between Rated PG-13 and R.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mr. Game and Watch  
  
Get To Know You Week. That was the reason Falco and I were the only two people in the Cafeteria. Since Falco usually hangs around with me, and I usually invite another Smasher along to hang out, we pretty much got to know most, if not all the others.  
  
Fox McCloud was a very nice guy. He cracked joke here and there, and sometimes will cover the check at a restaurant, provided he had enough money that is. The problem was, he needed to let his feelings out more.  
  
Kirby and Yoshi was almost the same. They both were also nice guys and will help any way they can. Yoshi even offers a person to ride on his back. There was just one problem: they were gluttons around food. If you took them to a buffet, no other person wouldn't even have crumbs to fill their plate.  
  
Marth and Roy were two pure gentlemen and always had something to talk about. Every Wednesday, Falco and I played spades or poker with the guys while talking about the next tournament, and who would be the favorite.  
  
Mewtwo... he's not as scary as he looks. While he does keep to himself sometimes, he's just a teddy bear....who's trying to break out of a block of concrete.  
  
Pichu and Pikachu are the two funniest people you could ever meet. Pikachu likes to joke about things that happened that day. (So, Link won a match against Ganondorf. Here's the question: How many of you did not see that coming? I mean, come on. You think after twenty-something years, Ganondorf would take up another hobby). And Pichu... he's just crude. This what he said during a meeting with the board of directors:  
  
Spokesperson (referring to a match, Mario and Bowser versus Link and Ganondorf): Look my decision wasn't so bad.  
  
Pichu: Yeah, I'll admit it was a good idea the day I see you stop hitting on Master Hand's wife.  
  
Peach and Zelda... well they surprised me. Despite their royal status, they didn't let anyone call the 'Princess' or acted like they were higher than anyone else.  
  
Jigglypuff....I can't say much about her except she is quite a prima donna when it comes to singing.  
  
Captain Falcon loves to go out to bar from time to time. That's probably why Falco, Falcon, and I had a good time at Mardi Gras.  
  
If there was anyone I did not like, it was Bowser and Ganondorf. Whenever they win a match, they like to put down their opponent. That's why I was begging for a match against the two for a long time. Sometimes, they also brag about their superior skills. Whenever that happens, Smashers like Pichu, Samus, or Falco are quick to point out their losing streak against Mario, Luigi, Link, Sheik, and even Yoshi.  
  
But come to think of it, the only people who we hadn't hung out with was the....  
  
"Hey Game," Falco said.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"Have you seen Fox as of late?"  
  
"Yeah. Last time I checked, he was in his room. Word is, he's there with Zelda." This made Falco smile. The kind of smile he had on his face showed he was glad for his vulpine companion.  
  
"Well, look like Fox broke out of his shell," Falco said happily. He than sighed. "So what do we do from here?" I merely shrugged. It didn't seem there was much to do. Everyone was already out, except for Samus and Link, who seem to bury the hatchet.  
  
I opened my mouth, having an idea when I looked to the left. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, walked in.  
  
"Hello," they both called out simultaneously. Both Falco and I waved our hands in return, glad to see we were not the only ones it Smash Mansion. They both grabbed their lunches and sat at our table.  
  
"Couldn't find anyone to hang out with either?" Nana asked.  
  
"Something like that," Falco answered. "We've pretty much got to know everyone...I think."  
  
"Not really," Popo said. "You hadn't hanged out with us yet." I raised my eyebrows, even though the other three couldn't notice.  
  
"They're right, Fal," I said thoughtfully. Falco nodded in agreement. "We don't have anything to do."  
  
"You can hang out with us in our room," Nana suggested.  
  
"Sure," Falco said.  
  
"Okay," I replied afterwards.  
  
All four of us finished out lunches and headed towards the Ice Climbers' room. The journey there was somewhat...weird. The farther we walked, the more the temperature dropped. At first I though it was just me. That was, until I saw bits of ice on the wall. All four of us stopped in front of the door. Outside, there was a whole row of parkas.  
  
"You might want to put a parka on before we go in," Nana suggested. Figuring it was needed, Falco and I both grabbed a parka and put them on. Nana than opened the door and all four of us walked in.  
  
Falco  
  
After taking a look inside, I realized how dumb I would of looked and feel if I didn't take Nana's advice.  
  
The room look like it came straight from a winter cabin. The walls were made out of tree logs. On one side of the room, there was a fireplace that looked like it was recently used. One the other side, there was a coffee maker, a microwave, and a few mugs. It was quite cozy, and I wouldn't mind sleeping in such a room.  
  
"Anyone want some cocoa?" Nana asked. Game and I both nodded.  
  
"Have a seat," Popo offered. Game gratefully took a seat while I waved a hand, signaling that I prefer standing. Nana passed everyone a mug of cocoa. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I shrugged.  
  
"Well... I have an idea," Game said slowly. "Have you ever hated someone with a passion before?" I whistled nervously. I than decided to just let it out.  
  
"I have," I admitted.  
  
"Who was it?" Nana asked eagerly.  
  
I ran my beak across the feathers of my left wing, preening my feathers a bit. It was a habit I picked up from, of all things, an earth falcon. After a few seconds, I looked up at the three.  
  
"Before I tell anyone, I must warn you, this story is not for the faint of heart," I said.  
  
"Are you saying that because its really that deep of a hatred, or are you saying that because the beginning of the movie Spider-Man came to mind?" Popo questioned.  
  
"A little from Column A, a little from Column B," I admitted. "But still, you two maybe a little too young to hear this. You guys are only...what? Thirteen, or fourteen?"  
  
"So is Young Link, and he carries around a sword, a shield and flaming arrows," Game pointed out.  
  
"Will you let me tell the damn story already?!"  
  
"Sorry," the three muttered out.  
  
"Alright...this starts five years before I was part of the Star Fox team...  
  
"See, Fox, Slippy and I were best friends since high school. That was mostly because we were the only three people who could stand each other's most annoying traits: Slippy's high pitch voice, my admittedly slick-out-the-mouth attitude, and Fox's brooding and occasional...." I stopped right there. I didn't exactly feel right about telling them Fox used to go through an occasional suicidal phase because of his father's death and the fact he doesn't even know his mother. "...occasional tendency to sing the lyric. Anyway, our friendship lasted through the military academy.  
  
"But after the academy days, we all went our separate ways. Fox disappeared along with his guardian Peppy. Slippy became an engineer, inventing many gadgets and vehicles, including the devices the Star Fox team uses to this day. I, however, couldn't find anything to do. I didn't want to be just another pilot for the Army or the Air Force, so I decided to look for other jobs. I tried my luck as one of those pilots that spell messages across the sky. Unfortunately, the business wasn't going to well. It was hard times, and no one didn't have the time to hire me. I also tried aerial exploration, exploring certain areas of certain planets. It all went well until someone the next person who hired me wanted me to go Venom. Back than, there was absolutely no way in Hell I was going to go there.  
  
"After a while, I was living in the slums of Corneria. I was pissed off, and I was getting desperate. So when I heard a mercenary was looking for a partner, I quickly jumped on the opportunity. The mercenary was Leon Powalski. I didn't think he was such a bad guy. He acted, sounded, and dressed like a guy from one of those high-society parties you see in the movies. What he basically needed me for was to hunt down certain people. I was good at that. After all, I'm an Avian. It's in our blood. Of course, I took the job, happy that I could get some good money.  
  
"However, one day, Leon asked me to stay in the office, take any messages I had, and stay away from a certain room. I decided to take it as a vacation period. I thought nothing could go wrong. That wasn't the case. While I was sitting at the desk, playing internet spades, when a message came up. I took the message. And when I read, it made me fuckin' sick. It was from Andross, who I barely knew much about back then, except he was James' killer. That almost made my heart stop, but I didn't jump to conclusions.  
  
"However, what happened next..." I sighed, than returned to my story. "He was congratulating Leon for capturing the target, and all that good stuff. And he said, and I quote: 'You can do whatever you want to him, though I do suggest you do what you did to James McCloud.' I almost had a heart attack. See, James was Fox's father. He died when Fox was about nine years old, and there was rumors that he was tortured before Andross killed him.  
  
"As I was sitting their, I smelled an awful stench. My curiosity must of took my disgust around back in the alley, because I was following the smell 'til I reached that forbidden room. I opened the room and....." I clenched my eyes shut, holding back my tears. I breathed in, than returned to the story. "I saw a body, hanging upside down. The body was so mutilated I couldn't tell if it was male or female. Its stomach was ripped open and its intestines were hanging out.....  
  
"As soon as I saw that, I stole the escape vessel and ran away, but not before I sabotaged the ship's controls. Ever since that day, Leon and I hated each other with a passion and fury unmatched by very, very few. On one occasion, he captured me and put me through some of his sick experiments, until Fox came and bust me out on one of his mercenary raids." I looked at the other three with teary.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch looked at me with his jaw hanging like a trap door. Popo looked at me with a look of pity. I than looked down to see Nana with a mug of cocoa.  
  
"They say cocoa can make you feel better," she said with a weak smile. I returned her smile and took the mug. I took a sip, than nodded in approval.  
  
"This is great," I said. I than narrowed my eyes. "Do I taste a little rum."  
  
"It's our mother's recipe," Popo said with a slight smile. "And Fox told me you'd like me the first day we met you two." I nodded as I took another swig. I smile came across my face.  
  
"I'm feeling better already." 


	10. Of Twists, Swords, and Bats

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Roy  
  
The stadium was packed. And I'm not talking 'every seat' packed. There were so many people in Smash Stadium the steps between the sections were packed. Master Hand said there was going to be a surprise concerning the semi-finals.  
  
All of the final four teams were standing in the stadium. The Master Hand was also there, standing near what looked like one those machines TV stations used to pick lottery numbers. I turned my head towards Marth.  
  
"What do you think Board of Directors has in mind?" I asked.  
  
"Who knows?" he said in a low deep voice. "But if Master Hand's actually make a big deal about it, than the Board actually came up with a good idea." There some doubt in his voice, and for good reason. Whenever the Board of Directors try to run things for a bit, it didn't always turn out so well.  
  
I looked around trying at the other fighters. I chuckled a bit. Only two of the four teams matched, more or less. Captain Falcon would have been teaming with Samus and Link would team with Zelda, if it weren't for the incident. But it didn't seem to bother the four one bit. As a matter of fact, Samus and Link seemed...close. I merely shrugged it off as the Master Hand spoke into the microphone.  
  
Master Hand  
  
"Before I begin, I want the crowd to give these four teams a round of applause!" I yelled. As usual, the crowd erupted into Euphoria. I smiled at this and continued. "See, there's going to be a little twist today in this tournament. While there is going to be a two-on-two match today, four of these eight Smashers are not going to compete today." As I expected, the crowd was booing. I merely shrugged and went on. "I would like you finalists to take a look at the other teams, because quite frankly, you may have to put your trust in them." The finalists gave me a confused look.   
  
"See, here is how it's going to go. Each team has to pick who is going to fight today, leaving the other team member to rest for the day." Everyone was muttering to themselves until each team picked a fighter. First was Marth, than Fox, than Zelda, than Link. I nodded than continued. "See, there our four balls in this machine, number one through four. Marth, your number is one. Link, your number is two. Zelda is three, and Fox, you're number four." The four nodded. "This machine will pick two balls. The Smashers corresponding to the number will team up against the remaining two. The team who wins will advance their corresponding teams to the finals." The crowd was pleased, cheering and calling their favorite Smasher's name.  
  
"Now let's begin!" I hit the red button and the machine start sorting until the first number appeared. "Number four, Fox McCloud!" Fox crossed his arms, giving his usual fearless gaze. The next number, and I smiled. "Number two, Link! Ladies and Gentleman, it will be Link and Fox McCloud versus Zelda and Marth. Five stock each! The weapons will be Beam Swords and homerun bats!"  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I walked over to Link. Link nodded in greeting, than signaled me to come close. I did so, and he put his lips near my ear.  
  
"Fox...I know that you have a thing for Zelda, and I'm glad and all," he said in a somewhat cheery voice. "But do not let your emotions of get the best of you in this match." I sighed out.  
  
"Don't worry, it wont," I muttered out.  
  
"Good, than you can leave Marth to me," he said.  
  
"And why's that?" I asked.  
  
"It's a swordsman thing." I nodded, getting his point. I looked over Link a couple of times. He was actually dressed like a regular human at the mall. He smiled a bit. "Samus and I went shopping." I laughed as I turned to face my opponents. I was telling myself I was ready, but I knew I wasn't. I slowly breathed in and out, waiting for us to be teleported to the stage.   
  
The arena turned black as we were transported to our venue. When I saw where I was, gave off a growl.  
  
This was the Brinstar Depths. I hated everything about this stage. I hated how you had to jump from platform to platform every thirty seconds. I hated how easily you could lose a stock just by one making mistake. And I hated Kraid. Kraid was this creature Samus fought not so long ago. Basically, it looked like an extra-terrestrial, overweight, ugly, three-eyed dinosaur over four or five stories tall.  
  
"FIGHTERS READY?!!!" I growled a bit, feeling a bad vibe from Kraid. The Master Hand said the alien creature never attacked any of the Smashers when they fought in this arena. But I was always paranoid around it. I let my animal side take over part of me, taking heed of Link's earlier warning. It seemed as if Zelda received the same advice, because before my eyes, she transformed into Sheik. 'GO!!!!!!"  
  
Sheik and I quickly ran towards each other. She quickly tried to send a kick towards my head. I quickly slammed her down to the ground. I jumped up, than sailed downward, trying to plant my two feet on her stomach. She quickly rolled, making my feet hit the ground. Sheik quickly launched her chain. The extension wrapped my legs. She yanked the metal chain, causing me to fall on my back. Quickly jumped up and ran forward. She launched a whole flurry of needles. I quickly stopped and activated my Reflector. The needles literally bounced back at her. She was knocked towards the ground. After a while, I felt the arena rotate. Sheik and I abandoned our fight temporary. I performed my Fire Fox to get ahead of Sheik and landed on the platform. Before she was even safe, I turned around, pulled out my blaster and fired, blasting her backward enough for her to be taken out of the stage.  
  
I turned around to see Link and Marth going at it. The sound of metal against keeps was heard as their swords slammed against each other. It seemed as if they were at a stalemate. Link than duck under a slash. As soon as Marth's sword went over Link's head, Link did his signature Spin Attack, magic spewing from his blade. Marth was knocked back towards me. I merely leapt over him as he landed on the ground. I turned and drew my blaster. As soon as Marth stood up, I opened fire.  
  
Or at least I was I going to open fire. Before I could shoot, I was engulfed in flames. I was rolling around the ground to try to put the fire out. I stood up as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough. Before I could even try to retaliate, Zelda already teleported away. I looked left and right, wondering where she was, until I felt the arena rotate again. I quickly ran forward toward the next platform and made a jump for it. As I was in mid air, I thought I going to make it. After a few seconds, Zelda appeared in front of me, with a diamond-like field around her. The field shattered, showering me with shards. I was knocked backward, and out of the arena. I snarled as I landed on the floor of the Smash Stadium. Before I was about to step on the return platform, I heard a huge thud behind me. I turned to see Marth. I smiled a bit, seeing that Link and I had a slight lead.  
  
I quickly jumped on to the platform and waited. I blinked once, than looked under me to see Kraid. I shuddered a bit, than jumped down, landing between Zelda and Link. Link was having a hard time, taking a flurry of spell bursts. I landed behind Zelda without her knowing. Before I was going to attack, a homerun bat fell in front of me. I smiled as I got hold of the bat. I got into batting stance, causing the wooden club to sparkle. I quickly swung, hitting Zelda square in the middle of the back. She was quickly knocked off the stage.  
  
"Nice to see that my batting average is above average," I chuckled out. Link smiled slightly and nodded in thanks. His smile quickly faded when he looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see Marth's sword coming down on me. I quickly put my shield up, seeing nothing but red. Unfortunately, I experienced a first hand demonstration of the Shield Breaker. I was launched into the air for a mere second before I landed on the ground. I slowly stood up, seeing a nothing but blue, red and purple in random order. I than quickly felt an object hit my jaw with a meteor-like impact. I was sent out of the arena, with Link only an inch behind me. Somehow, some way, Marth was able to hit both Link and I with the same homerun bat I used to knock off Zelda. I must have dropped it when Marth hit me with the Shield Breaker. Link and I looked at each other when we landed in Smash Stadium.  
  
"What's the score?" I asked, panting a bit.  
  
"You and Zelda are tied three stock a piece, and Marth and I are tied four stock a piece," he answered. I nodded towards him. I than had an idea.  
  
"Hey Link, how about we switch opponents for a while?"  
  
"No," he said sternly.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because last time Marth and I went at it, it was a tie. This is our tiebreaker." I nodded a bit, than stepped on the return platform.  
  
"Well, I hope you win this tiebreaker," I said, sincerity heavy in my voice. Link nodded in reply as he stepped on his return platform. I sighed as I waited for the platform to return to the arena. I quickly landed on my feet in front of Zelda. She half smiled, half frowned. I crossed my arms, than brought my hand out, beckoning her to bring it on. She instantly changed into Sheik, and I quickly went into my fighting stance. We quickly rushed towards each other. I sent a roundhouse kick towards her head. She blocked it with her left forearm, and than sent a punch towards my face. I swayed to the left and sent my right knee to her stomach. She screamed out, bending over the pain. But before I could make my next move, she returned the favor by sending an elbow to my stomach. I bend, snarling in pain. Sheik quickly followed with a double kick,. sending me backward. I quickly jumped to my feet, seeing needles coming my way. I quickly performed my Reflector, turning the attack on her. She quickly jumped, than tried stomp me from above. I quickly performed my Reflector again, knocking he back a step. Than the arena started to rotate.  
  
Sheik and I quickly jumped forward, landing on the next platform. Than we faced each other again. Before we rushed each other again, two Beam Swords fell, one in front of me, one in front of Sheik. We quickly grabbed a sword and rushed at each other. Now there were two duels of swords. I heard the crowd cheered as Sheik slashed at me. I blocked with my sword. This went one for about fifteen seconds, even though if felt like an hour: One would try to get a hit in, the other would. Finally, we discard the swords, leaving the swordplay to Link and Marth. We quickly jumped towards the next platform. Unfortunately, we were the only two that did. Link and Marth was probably too caught up in their fierce rivalry to realize it was time to jump.  
  
Sheik and I continued our fight, exchanging punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. It became quite clear that this was going to be one of those fights that go down in Smash history.  
  
We both looked at each other, panting like we dashed ten miles straight. My fur was drenched with sweat, and I could literally see my breath, as well as Sheik's, as we both breathed out. As the arena rotated, we used every last strength we could muster to jump towards the next platform. While I landed with ease, Sheik had yet to touch down yet. I quickly used the opportunity. Flames were spewing from under me as I performed my Fire Fox, hoping to nail her while she was off guard. Unfortunately, she proved that you couldn't pull the same trick twice on the same person. She quickly transformed back into her original form and disappeared. I landed at the very edge. I turned around to fall victim to Din's Fire. I fell off the edge, almost too tired to hold the edge. I was breathing so hard I'm surprised I didn't hyperventilate. I looked up at Zelda. Gone was the sweet look she always gives you whenever you needed her help. Gone was the nice smile she gives you when she brightened your day. Gone was the little glint of hope you see when you look into her eyes. All I saw was a look that gave no emotion, a smile of opportunity, and fire of determination in her eyes. I knew I lost this round.  
  
In an instant, something exploded behind Zelda, knocking her over the edge. Link than looked over the edge smiling. He quickly took hold oh my hand pulled me up.  
  
"Thanks," I gasped out. He nodded. I looked behind and quickly pulled out my blaster. "Duck." He did so as I let loose a barrage of laser fire, hitting Marth straight into the chest. He was taken back a bit, and before he could react, I ran forward, giving him the taste of the Fox Illusion. I bull-rushed him off the platform. I quickly stopped, skidding to a stop on the edge. I sighed in relief, but as soon as I turned around, I didn't see Link. All I saw was a flashed of light violet before I was knocked out the arena. I groaned as I landed in Smash Stadium. It was a pure tie. Marth and Link are tied at three, and Zelda and I are tied at two.  
  
"Hey, Fox, you okay?" Link asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" I gasped out, trying to fix my breathing. "I'm panting like a greyhound on the track, and I'm sweating so much, I don't think Degree Spectrum is going to help me." Link and I looked at each other, than laughed. "So, how did you and Samus manage to bury the hatchet without trying to hack each other with it?" Link laughed some more.  
  
"Well, during that accident with my leg, we decided to forget about trying to win to get at each other and try to win, period," he explained. "And we hanged out, talking about where we came from, how is it. She bought me this new outfit, and I got her to sing karaoke." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Really, now. How well does she sing?"  
  
"Evanescence would have given her a Grammy." We both laughed at the joke. "Hey, Fox. Thanks."  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For not letting your emotions for Zelda get in your way," Link answered. I nodded a bit, than we both stood up straight.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "That's my job."  
  
"Whatever you say, Fox."  
  
"Let us finish this fights, shall we?" I asked.  
  
"Let's do it!" Link yelled out. We both jumped on our respective platforms and return to the arena. I landed in front of Marth and Link landed in front of Zelda. Marth was taken aback. I merely smiled.  
  
"How you like them apples?" I asked before catching a beam sword in my hand. Math smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you were one who indulged in swordsmanship, young McCloud," he said.  
  
"I was taught a few things here and there,." I quickly rushed forward, taking an overheard slash at Marth. He quickly blocked it. I pressed forward, trying to pin him. He quickly placed my foot on my stomach and kicked me backward. I stumbled a bit, but recovered just in time to block his horizontal slash.  
  
"You're good," Marth compliment. "I'm very impressed." He tried to send a slash towards my head. I quickly blocked, electricity flowing from the beam sword.  
  
"Thanks," I said. I than quickly stabbed my sword forward, knocking him off balance. I used this time to hit him with a flurry of slashes. He was hit by one, but ended up blocking the rest of the hits. "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
"Years of experience, my vulpine friend," Marth said with smile. He than thrust his sword towards my side. I blocked with my sword, but I took a hit to the ankle. I quickly fell to my knees, but I blocked another overhead slash. I than whipped my tail around tripping up Marth. As soon as he fell on his back. I quickly retreated. Of course, he quickly came to his feet. But while Marth is faster, I was faster. I quickly did a Fox Illusion, but with a twist. When I came close to Marth, I quickly did an upper diagonal slash across his chest. He flew up word. While I had a chance, I performed my Fire Fox, knocking him upward some more and engulfing him in flames. I quickly landed and jumped upward, and kick him upward again. The arena rotated, and Marth was taken out of the arena. I breathed in and out, trying to fix my breathing. I turned around to see nothing but a homerun bat. I sighed as I grabbed the bat, discarding the beam sword. I just waited, gripping the wooden club. I breathed, barely noticed the sweat dripping from my muzzle. The first person I saw in front of me was Link.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. I was about to return the greeting when I noticed a look on his face. I quickly turned around and let loose the swing, the bat sparkling like a firecracker on Independence Day. The first person I hit was Marth. Unfortunately, as soon as Marth was out of the park, I turned around to fall victim to Zelda's homerun bat. Link and I landed in Smash Stadium. I was snarling like crazy, trying my best not to lose control and go wild.  
  
"Fox, are you okay?" Link said. I nodded quickly.  
  
"It's a Lylatian thing." He nodded as we both stepped on to our platforms. I quickly landed in front of Zelda.  
  
"Sorry, Fox, I just can't let you win," she said. I frowned a bit.  
  
"You do understand that I can't let you win either, right?" I asked. She nodded. I than sighed a bit. "No matter what happens here, nothing is going to change between us, right?" She shook her head.  
  
"Things will change." She than gave me a smile. The same smile she gives me whenever I eat with her in the cafeteria. "But I assure you Fox, it will change for the better." I smiled and nodded. Her smiled than turned into one of determination. "Now, give me everything you got left." She turned into Sheik I than smiled.  
  
"I will." I than quickly rushed forward, performing my Fox Illusion. She quickly jumped over me, than planted a foot on top of my heard. I fell backward. She jumped in the air and tried it again. I quickly jumped upward and hit her with a vertical kick. I stepped backward as she landed in front of me. I than performed a spinning tail attack, hitting her while she was on the floor. She quickly came to her feet and grabbed my tail.  
  
"Ah crap," was all I can say as I was slammed against the floor. I jumped to my feet and send an uppercut to her jaw. She jumped backward, but hit me with her chain. I fell backward, but took sometime to get up. I was starting to lose my energy. I looked forward to see Sheik launch her needles. I quickly performed my Reflector and turn the attack on her. The needles hit her and caused her to step back a few steps. I than jumped forward tackling her to the ground. We were wrestling around on the ground, trying to break each other's hold. I growled as I performed my Fire Fox, taking her with me. She was quickly engulfed in flames. I than landed on the ground. I waited for her to get up when I finished her off with a Fox Illusion, taking her out the arena.  
  
Link  
  
All I could hear was metal against metal while I was blocking slash after slash from Marth. After the last hit, I went on the offensive, unleashing an unexpected flurry of slashes. I landed all eight hits. While he was knocked off guard, I pulled out a bomb and chucked it at him, knocking out of the arena. After a while, I jumped off the platform towards the next one. Marth jumped in front of me. I merely smiled as I sat down crossed legged, my sword sheathed.  
  
"You, The Hero Of Time, is giving up?" Marth asked, obviously taken aback by the sight. I chuckled a but.  
  
"Oh, I'm done, but, I wouldn't say the same thing about my partner." He blinked a couple of times. But he turned around in a flash before he was hit with a homerun bats.  
  
"MATCH OVER! THE WINNERS ARE.....LINK AND FOX !!!" the announcer yelled. Right about now, we were supposed to be teleported, but Fox and I looked at each other with looks of confusion. "PEOPLE, DO NOT PANIC! EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" That was total bull. Because as soon as he said this Fox tackled into the ground, saving me from an attack from....Kraid?!  
  
I looked up at Kraid, who was roaring like crazy. I was breathing in and out, almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Link, remember when I told everyone, including the Master Hand, we were going to have a problem with that creature?" Fox asked. I nodded. "Well, for once, 'I told you so' is not going to fit this situation." 


	11. Rescue

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Samus Aran  
  
I was in the private seats of the Smashers with my eyes were wider than Kirby's mouth whenever he's at a buffet. Fox and Link were trapped in the Brinstar Depths with one of my worst enemies. I quickly stood up, being this close to blowing a fuse. Captain Falcon and Falco promptly stood in my way. I charged up my cannon and aimed it at them.  
  
"Get out of my way," I said grimly.  
  
"Calm down," Captain Falcon said in his 'speaking to a lunatic' voice. "You sure you want to overreact?" I shifted my cannon, just enough so Captain Falcon will take most of the blow and still be able to knock Falco out for a loop.  
  
"O...over...r-react....?" I said, my eyebrows furrowed up. My head was continuously shifted slightly from the left to the right.. "Fox....and Link....is out there....halfway across the universe.....having to face a giant monster over four, five.....hell.....six feet tall........AND YOU'RE TELLING I'M OVERREACTING?!"  
  
"Well, technically, he asked you...." Falco started to say before I shifted my cannon towards his direction.  
  
"I don't think this is the right time to be a smart ass, little man." Falco's eyes flared with anger.  
  
"First of all, not everyone could be your height you female Yao Ming," Falco shot back. "Second of all, this is Link and Fox. Link is pretty damn good and he took on enemies twice as larger and -" He signaled towards Ganondorf. "- twice as ugly." I held back my laughter. "And I know Fox well enough to know that he's not going be taken down by some dinosaur whose weight problem couldn't be helped by Doctor Phil and Doctor Mario, combined. No offense Doc."  
  
"None taken-a," Doctor Mario replied from behind me. I lowered my cannon slowly.  
  
"You better be right," I said, trying to say in a threatening tone, but it was more of a tone of sadness.  
  
"Don't worry," I heard a voice said. I turned around to see Zelda smiling weakly. "They'll prevail." I looked at the other Smashers to see them nod in agreement. I nodded, and all of us turned our attention to the thirty-six by thirty-six inch plasma screen.  
  
"Alright you two, show me your moves!" Captain Falcon yelled out. Everyone looked at him, and he sighed. "I'll stop."  
  
Fox  
  
I was shooting beam after beam at this creature. But he didn't seem to be letting off. All I could do was distract it. Unfortunately, Kraid was getting pissed. As soon as I fired my last shot, the reptile swung an arm at me. I barely dodged the attack, feeling the thing touching my fur. Link than fired four arrows at the beast, taking his attention off of me.  
  
"Hey Link, I don't think this is working!" I yelled out.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Link agreed. "But hey, don't focus on the negative. Don't you have some way of keeping your cool during battle?!" I unloaded a barrage of lasers.  
  
"Well, sometimes, not all the time...I talk about everyday subjects!"  
  
"Well, let's talk!" Link barely moved out of the way when Kraid pounded a 'fist' on the platform. I ran at Link, performing my Fox Illusion. While doing the move, I grabbed Link around his waist, pulling him out of danger. I than jumped platforms, using the creatures moment of confusion.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, releasing him.  
  
"Well, remember when I told you Samus took me shopping and I got her to sing karaoke?" I nodded. "Well, she.....showed her face." I smiled slightly. "She...."  
  
"Had long blond hair that went past her shoulders, have a face that was slightly pale from lack exposure to sunlight, but was drop dead gorgeous?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Way before the Melee era, Samus I were sparring when I accidentally kicked off her helmet."  
  
"She wasn't angry?" he asked. I felt the fur on the back of my neck raise up. Link and I quickly jumped away, avoiding another attack.  
  
"No, but I felt I owed her something, so I told her a secret," I answered. Link beckoned me to duck, and I did so as he threw a bomb over my head, landing on Kraid's arm. All it seemed to do was piss him off.  
  
"What was the secret?" Link asked, unloading a hellfire of arrows at the creature's eyes. The creature was blinding, thrashing around, slamming a platform on the other side.  
  
"Um.....I..." I than sighed. "I used to be a suicidal." Link laughed nervously a little bit.  
  
"Well, I bet you're not the only one who used to be one," he answered. He than sighed. "Look, Fox, I don't think this is working. We need to hit this creature head on." I nodded.  
  
"But I need weapon," I said. I than noticed a beam sword all the way on the other. I quickly made a ran for it. Kraid noticed me and made many swipes at me. I somersaulted over its attacks. I than took one lunge at the sword before I felt a huge force slam and pinned me to the ground. I screamed in pain, struggling to break free to no avail. I stretched my arm out, the sword just out of my reach. A weaker (and arguably, a smarter) man would of given up. But after everything I went through, after dealing with my parents death, after getting revenge, twice against my father's killer, after saving countless planets, I'll be damned if I was killed by a Godzilla wannabe.  
  
I closed my eyes, literally setting myself on fire. That was enough to burn the flesh and release from the hold. As Kraid was screaming out in pain, I ran towards the beam sword and grabbed hold of it. I snarled out loud, sounding like a real rabid fox.  
  
"Ready Link?!" I yelled out loud.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Both of us waited until Kraid slammed its 'fists' on the platforms. I quickly performed my Fox Illusion, running up its arm. Before it could even react, I quickly slashed one of its three eyes. Link did the same, leaving the center eye for last. I quickly let loose a hellfire of laser beams at its last eyes. It roared out loud, completely blinded. Seeing this opportunity, I dived into the creature's mouth, heading in straight into its stomach.  
  
Link  
  
I seen, a lot of things. I seen Zelda transform from a seemingly helpless princess into the ninja-like Sheik. I seen Falco reading poetry once. Hell, last Christmas, Bowser actually gave Mario a present under the tree. But I doubt there will ever be anything to compare to what I just saw. Fox pretty much fed himself to the creature. And to think I thought he was kidding when he said he used to be a suicidal. I just stood on the platform, tears running from eyes like a severely leaking faucet.  
  
"Fox...why?" I asked silently, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I looked up at the creature, pulling out my bow and arrows.  
  
"Kraid, you son of a -" Before I could finish the statement, I noticed Kraid was screaming out in pain. Steam was rising from his mouth. Slowly but surely, he was getting engulfed in flames until he flared up like a Fire Arrow, disintegrating him like a small rock falling through the Earth's atmosphere. After the flare up, I saw Fox lying on the platform. I quickly jumped from platform to platform until I reached him. I looked down on him, and he looked up at me, smiling.  
  
"Hi Link," he said, almost slurring his speech. "Did you miss me?" I merely smiled. He sat up and I sat next to him. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know," I answered calmly. I than looked up. "I wish this cavern at least had an opening in the roof." Fox nodded. "I...just want to return back to the Smash Mansion....back to Samus..." Fox nodded some more, than raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're going out with Samus?" he asked. I nodded. He laughed out loud. I gave him a look that showed I was mystified and pissed off at the same time. "Sorry, it just....well, you two were going to rip each other's head off not so long ago. Talk about your 'Hatred to Love' story, huh?" I merely smiled. I than was startled when I noticed the roof blowing up. Fox and I both covered our eyes, shielding them from the dust. Fox was the first person to uncover his eyes. When I uncovered my eyes, he was laughing and smiling. I looked up to see a huge ship. The ship was Great Fox.  
  
Zelda  
  
I sat in the common of the mansion along with the other Smashers. They were waiting to see if they were okay. I was there for the same reason, but I had another reason.  
  
I looked up to see Fox and Link limp in. Everyone stood up and crowded around them, asking if they were okay. Fox smiled and nodded while Link merely rolled his eyes. I stood and passed through the crowd. I smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Zelda!" they both cheered happily. I nodded towards Link. He smiled as he walked up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back. Fox than walked towards me to the same. Unfortunately, for him, I slapped him so hard across the face he was knocked on his back.  
  
"DAMN!!!" all the other Smashers yelled.  
  
"What was that for?" he yelled out, rubbing his the side of face.  
  
"What was that for?" I repeated, my violet eyes flaring up with anger. "What was that for?! You dived into that creatures, knowing you could of died!" Fox had a look of fear on his face, whimpering like a...fox. I didn't care at the moment. "Fox, I care about you. Which is why the next time you pull a fucking stunt like that again, my foot will be so far up your ass people will thinking I'm wearing fox-skinned boots!" I breathing in and out, trying to fix my breathing.  
  
"Where she learn to speak like that?" Captain Falcon asked, speaking to no one in particular. As if on cue, Samus and Falco whistled innocently. I merely sighed as I walked off towards my room.  
  
"Zelda wait!"  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I never been so scared in my life. Zelda went from a sweet young lady to a Marine drill sergeant in mere seconds.  
  
I sighed as I followed her all the way to her room. I shook my head as I knocked on the door. The door opened to see Zelda scowling at me. She than titled her head to the side.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. I frowned a bit.  
  
"My cheek feels like it was hit by a nova bomb," I admitted. Zelda placed a hand on my cheek. She than guided me inside. I looked around and whistled. The room looked like it was straight from a castle. The walls were made of marble and carpet was thick, almost ankle deep. The borders of the wall were made of pure gold and the frame of the windows was pure silver.  
  
"Sit," she said. I promptly took a seat on the bed. Zelda sat next to me and sighed. "You know why I did what I did?" My ears drooped down as I shook my head. She sighed, than put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I did that because I cared about you. I was worried enough that we couldn't teleport you back and you had to face that monstrosity. But when you dived into Kraid's stomach, you literally gave me a panic attack." I couldn't help but whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry," I heard myself whispered out. "Are you okay?" She giggled.  
  
"I'm okay, but remind me to cut back on hanging out with your friend Falco and Samus." I turned my head to look into her eyes, but my muzzle made contact with her cheek. We both blushed, but I smiled as I turned around wrapped my armed around her. Zelda smiled as she returned the favor. We looked into each other's eyes. Hey violet eyes seemed to glow. I than kissed her. After a few seconds I released the kiss and we both laughed at the awkwardness of it.

"I'm real sorry for slapping you like that," she finally said.

"Hey it's okay." I said, smiling a bit. "Though, I'm still mad Link didn't even get one tenth of what I received."

"Oh you won't be thinking that in a few seconds."

As if on cue, Link burst into the room. He was covered from head to toe in oatmeal. I held in my laughter.

"Zelda, that prank you pulled...not funny!" he said. I quickly burst into laughter.

"Oh yes it is!" Zelda and I was on the floor, laughing so hard we were tearing up. We finally got a hold of ourselves and looked up at an embarassed Link. He shook his head.

"Zelda, you really need to stop hanging around with Falco," he finally said.


	12. Short Work

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it.  
  
Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapter. I'm running into a writer's block. It should last too long though.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Pichu  
  
I looked around the common room. Everyone was sitting and their own group. But the largest one of all was in the center. It consisted of me, Falco, Fox, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Link, Samus, and Mr. Game and Watch. That was the usual scene during the days before a championship match.   
  
"So, Fox, what was it like to be in that creature's stomach?" I asked, crawling up on his shoulder.  
  
"Gooey," he said. "And I really, really, don't want to go through that again."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you won't get slapped the way you did earlier," Falco remarked.  
  
"At least I didn't punched out by my girlfriend in a middle of a bar," Fox shot back. Everyone was laughing. Falco just smirked and nodded a few times.  
  
"That was good one," he admitted.  
  
"Falco getting knocked out by a girl?" Captain Falcon chuckled out. "Well, don't worry too much about it. We all had our dishonorable moments."  
  
"What happened to you?" Samus asked.  
  
"I accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom during my freshman year in high school," he admitted.  
  
"You two?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. Everyone laughed. I than decided to ask a question that was on my mind for a while.  
  
"Um...Link...Samus, I know you two buried the hatchet, but how are things between you two?" I asked. Samus faced towards Link, and Link turned towards Samus. To my surprise, Link lifted up part of Samus' hood and kissed her on the lips passionately, yet briefly. Everyone stared at them with a look of surprise. Everyone but Fox, who just raised his eyebrows in minor amusement.  
  
"I don't get it," Falco said. "You two were about to rip each other's head off not so long ago, and now you two hook up?"  
  
"That's love for you, Falco," Zelda said.  
  
"Which reminds me, are you and Fox going out?" Zelda chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yes, Falco." She rolled her eyes affectionately. Falco smiled at Fox.  
  
"It's about time, Fox." Falco smile shrank a bit. "Seriously, though. I was hoping you'd find a girl who wasn't bitchy about the littlest things."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, finally breaking his silence.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Falco and Fox said simultaneously.  
  
"Let me start off," Fox offered. Falco nodded, and Fox began. "This is basically how it is with my past relationships. I meet a girl and we start liking each other. I tell her about my life...as leader of Star Fox. I specifically warn the woman that there will be times when I'm going to be gone for a weeks, even months. They say it's okay."   
  
"And yet whenever Fox and I get back from a mission, we both have to endure Fox's girl whining and breaking up with him," Falco finished.  
  
"Why do you worry about it so much Falco?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because they choose the wrong freakin' time to visit our ship and yell at Fox." He shook his head. "The first time, it was just two minutes after we all fell asleep when she just went ballistic. The day after, even Slippy was in a bad mood. The second time it happened, I literally grab the girl, threw her outside, lock the door, and threaten her with a restraining order." Everyone laugh. That was, until a used cigar hit Mr. Game and Watch across the face. We quickly looked around until we saw Ganondorf and Bowser laughing.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch  
  
I slowly picked the 'cancer roll' and walked over to Ganondorf.  
  
"Is this yours?" I asked slowly.  
  
"What if it is?" Ganondorf said, still laughing. I quickly threw the cigar in his face.  
  
"You know what? I'm really getting tired of your shit." Ganondorf stood up in front of me with Bowser to his right.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" he said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Good question," I replied. I than smiled. "I think I'll take you both on in a Smash fight."  
  
"You think you can take us on, old man?" Bowser joked. I looked at him.  
  
"I may be old, but I didn't get my ass beaten by Samus." This quickly silenced him. "That's what I thought. Tomorrow, noon, at the Flat Zone. Don't be late."  
  
Tomorrow......  
  
I stood in Smash Stadium with Fox and Link. It was a two-on-one match with only one stock each. As confident as those clowns were, you'd think   
  
"Game, you sure you're up to this?" Link asked. I nodded.  
  
"I'm going to show 'em why you should respect your elders," I joked. I than looked towards the other entrance to see Bowser and Ganondorf. Fox patted me on the back.  
  
"Good luck," he said. "Not like you're going to need it though." As Fox and Link exited, the arena started turning black. After a few seconds, we were back in my home world - the Flat Zone.  
  
"FIGHTERS READY?!!!"  
  
I looked towards the two and studied them for a minute. Ganondorf was shifting his footing.  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
As I expected, the two rushed forward for an attack.  
  
"Idiots.' As soon as they came close, I lifted up a piece of the floor from under them, flipping them in the air. They quickly fell to the floors. I than smiled as I pulled out of the canister.  
  
"This is how I spray for bugs," I sprayed insecticide all over them. They were quickly overwhelmed. Ganondorf quickly jumped over my head. I quickly put a scuba helmet on and leaned back. As soon as he was about plant a foot on my face. I quickly knocked him upward so more, almost knocking him out. I quickly turned around to see Bowser launch his flame. I quickly caught it with a bucket, than spilled the oil, making slip and fall. Before he could even recover, I hit him in a head with a steel chair.  
  
"Screw Chris Jericho, I'm the real lion tamer!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see Ganondorf running at me. He was obviously getting too aggressive. I pulled out a frying pan. "Sausage is a good for protein." I quickly flipped the pan over and over, hitting him with a barrage of sausages. Something told me to jump, and I did. Bowser landed in front of him, a small dial appeared over my head, counting from 1-9 at light speed. "I think it's about time you faced your judgment!" To my delight, the dial stopped on nine. I quickly loose my weapon, knocking them off the stage at mach speed.  
  
"MATCH OVER!!! WINNER IS MR. GAME AND WATCH!!!!"  
  
I smiled a bit.  
  
"Wipe your feet on the rug," I said. "Because when you fight me, you're in my house." I exited the arena and went straight towards the Smashers' common room. 


	13. Final Dance

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
I sat down at my bed, looking down at my hands. Tomorrow was the final match. Or, as most Smashers, and I, like to call it, the Final Dance. The problem is, I was ready to go at it now. I looked back at the other matches. Out of all of them, the semi-final match was the hardest yet. I was sweating so much, it felt like I was dipped in the ocean. I had to put my trust in someone who would be opponent if I won, which wasn't that bad. The largest challenge was when the match ended, when I had to face Kraid. What made it worse was every last damned time the Master Hand scheduled a match in the Brinstar Depths, I told them that creature was going to be trouble. But did he listen to me? No. Damn, he was so fucking dense at times!  
  
I sighed, letting it go. I was about ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's me, Zelda." I smiled slightly.  
  
"Hold on." I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened and saw Zelda in her robe.  
  
"Come in," I said, stepping aside. She walked in, nodding her head with a smile.  
  
"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting on the bed. I tapped a spot next to me, and she nodded, sitting next to me.  
  
"Nothing, really," Zelda replied. "I just felt like being near you, for some reason." I smiled, blushing slightly under my fur. Fortunately, she didn't notice. Her eyes seem to be somewhere else. "What's that?" She pointed toward a picture. I stood up and picked it up. It was a picture of me, standing near a Christmas tree with my father.  
  
"That's me with my dad during one Christmas day," I said, sitting back down next to Zelda. I handed it to her, and she took a look at it.  
  
"It seemed you two were very close," she mused. I smiled, my tail swishing back and forth. She than stood up and set the picture down.  
  
"Yeah. I only knew him eight years of my life, but I felt like I knew him more than anyone else," I replied. She sat down next to me and smiled.  
  
"It's common to think that, and in most cases, its the truth." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "That's how I felt about my father, and of course, it was the truth." She than sighed, than smiled. "So, Fox, how are you these days?"  
  
"I just can't wait until tomorrow," I answered. She nodded. "I really want to win, but if I lose, I wouldn't mind losing to Link and Samus."  
  
"Yeah," Zelda agreed. Than she placed a hand on my cheek. I turned to face her, and she faced me. "But no matter what happens, everyone will come out a winner." With that, she kissed. I closed my eyes, savoring the touch.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch  
  
I looked at the microphone, ready to speak. I was in the commentators' box of Smash Stadium, waiting for the combatants to be ready for their introductions, theme music and all. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around in my seat to see the Master Hand. He gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded. I turned to the microphone and spoke.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we are ready to start the Final Dance!" The crowd erupted into a level euphoria I thought could never be reached. I nodded and smiled. I than heard the familiar guitar patterns of 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park. On cue, red fireworks launched from either side of a ramp. I grabbed the microphone and yelled into it. Fox walked down the ramp slowly waving at the crowd with one hand, than came to a stop.  
  
"The first contestant is from the planet Corneria. Standing at five feet, weighing in at one hundred twenty-five pounds. FOX McCLOUD!!!" At the sound of his name, Fox flared up, fire engulfing him temporarily. His theme song ended, 'Headstrong' started to play. I smiled.  
  
"And his partner, also from Corneria, stands at six feet tall and one hundred and sixty pounds, FALCO LOMBARDI!!!" Falco was like a blur, running across the arena. Obviously, he was performing his Falco Phantasm. He quickly skidded to a stop. Fox shook his head, than smiled, giving his teammate a high five.  
  
Next thing I heard was the phrase 'Let the body hit the floor' sounding over and over again, starting as a whisper, than turning into a scream. Than the lights went out. As the song 'Bodies' played, a huge wall of flames appeared out of nowhere. Link walked through the flames, wearing his Goron tunic. It was sort of scary in away.  
  
"And from the land Hyrule, standing at six feet and weighing in at two hundred twenty pounds, The Hero Of Time, LINK!" Link humbly waved his hands at the crowd. As soon as the song ended, another song began. Lost Prophets' 'Ride' started to play. I looked towards the entrance and gave the introduction.  
  
"And from right here on Earth, standing at six feet nine inches and weighing in at one hundred and fifteen pounds...SAMUS ARAN!!!" I looked at the ramp she was coming down and my jaw drop. She wasn't wearing her usual armor. She was just in a full body suit with her cannon. The crowd was silent after seeing her face for the first time. "The....very beautiful....Samus Aran, might I add!"  
  
Samus Aran  
  
I gave Mr. Game and Watch a thumbs up from where I was standing. All four of the combatants, including myself, met in the middle of the arena. Falco, of course was the first person to open his beak.  
  
"Samus...well...you look great," he said. I smiled, nodding to Falco. He than turned towards Fox and Link. "Aren't you two a bit a surprised?" They whistled innocently, and Falco just shook his head. Fox than spoke next.  
  
"Falco and I are going to giving it all we got to beat you two," he said. "But if we lose to you, which could happen, we wouldn't take it so bad." Link and I smiled.  
  
"That's rather noble of you, especially you Falco," Link said. All of us shook hands, than returned to our respective sides of the arena. Mr. Game and Watch grabbed the microphone and explained the rules.  
  
"Now, this is not going to be a regular match. There will be a random items appearing on this stage. There will only be one stock per person." I nodded. Than, I felt a huge chill. I closed my eyes as I shivered. I than opened my eyes and almost screamed in fear. We were now standing on top of Infinite Glacier.  
  
The Infinite Glacier was arena that forced competitors to climb up an infinite mountain. Trying to attack the other combatant is not something you want to do, since the glacier will hard to outrun.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. There will be a little introduction race. All four of you have to go through this little challenge. The last person remaining on each team will face each other."  
  
"FIGHTERS READY?!!!"  
  
Link sheathed his sword and made sure his hookshot was ready.  
  
"GO!!!" I quickly jumped up for the first platform, and waited for a second. Fox was the first person who jumped past me. As soon as Falco jumped for a platform, I quickly lunged forward, tackling him into a wall of the canyon.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled out. I merely grinned at him.  
  
"What I'm supposed to do," I answered. "Helping out my partner!" That was the last thing I said before I saw nothing but white.  
  
Link  
  
Before I knew it, I was teleported to the Final Destination. I was opposite of Fox McCloud. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Kind of ironic, don't you think?" I said. "Last time we were in a ring together, we were helping each other, doing everything for each other to win." Fox nodded slightly.  
  
"But when he helped each other, we were also helping our teammates," he replied. "But hey, it was nice partnering up with you. I don't think I could of control myself around Zelda." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I than sobered up real quick.  
  
"But now we must fight." I unsheathed my sword, using some of my magic to make it glow. Fox nodded as he went into his stance.  
  
I decided to try to get the first strike. I ran forward, sending my sword towards Fox's stomach. He quickly flipped over me. Before I could even turn around, I felt a blow to my back. I quickly fell on my stomach. I lied there, playing possum. After several seconds, my patience was rewarded. I saw a shadow form around me. I quickly rolled away, leaving my bomb. I stood just in time to see Fox fly backward. As he stood up, I rushed him and slashed him with my sword. He fell again, but quickly stood. Before I could attack again, he grabbed both of my arms. His body started to ignite, engulfing him and me in flames. He was quickly propelled upward and took me with him, prolonging suffering. I quickly fell to the ground on the floor, rolling to extinguish the flames. I stood up as he was rushing me. I quickly performed my Spin Attack, magic spewing from the Master Sword. He was quickly knocked backward. I pulled out my bomb, ready to end this. As he stood up, I chucked my bomb at Fox, thinking it was over.  
  
I was rather surprised when he threw a Bob-omb at my projectile. He smiled at me.  
  
"You forgot items were available," Fox said. With that, he caught a Beam Sword in his hand. I smiled, knowing what was going to happen. We both rushed forward, are swords ready. Our weapons quickly made contact, causing a burst of electricity. Fox and I push forward, trying to get the upper hand to no avail. We quickly back off of each other. I send an overhead slash at his head. He blocked the attack with his sword, than performed an upward diagonal slash at my head. I quickly threw my shield in its path. Fox backed away and than swung his sword at my mine. The sword flew out my hand and disappeared over the edge. In anger, swung my sword at his hand, causing his sword to go over the edge.  
  
"Look's like it's a hand-to-hand match," I commented. Fox smiled as we both went into our fighting stances. He send a kick to my head, which quickly ducked under. I punched his stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. I than tried to send an upward kick to his forehead. He quickly grabbed my head, than twisted around, twisting my leg in the process. I quickly fell to my back, holding back my groans of pains. As soon as I saw Fox approached me, I swept my feet across his legs, knocking him down as well.  
  
I took this chance and jumped on him, throwing many fists at his head at high speed. Fox used his forearms to block most of my blows. At first, I was wondering why he was taking such blow. Unfortunately, I found out too late. After my last punch, he send one straight punch to my jaw. I fell backward on my back. I was than lifted up and thrown across the floor.  
  
I quickly jumped to my feet and both of us looked at each other. While Fox didn't know it, he was right near the edge. I ran forward and tackled him over the edge. As we fell towards the abyss, I smiled, seeing Fox below me.  
  
Fox  
  
As I landed on the ground of Smash Stadium, I snarled in disappointment. After a few seconds I sighed, accepting the fact I lost. I stood up to see Falco, Samus, and Link. Samus and Link looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
As expected, I heard the crowd cheering Samus and Link's names. But they also cheered my name and Falco's.  
  
"I guess the crowd would agree," Mr. Game and Watch said over the microphone, "that even though Samus and Link won the tournament, all of the finalists came out winners." The crowd went into euphoria. I looked up at the roof, and smiled. While no one else could see it, I saw my father looking down at me. He nodded in approval, smiling, than disappeared. 


	14. The Conclusion

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't Nintendo or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Link  
  
I couldn't help but smile as Fox and I checked ourselves in the mirror in my room. Both of us stood in a regular black tux. However, Fox was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. They seemed very old, despite their impeccable condition. Earlier I asked why he was wearing them. He told me they belonged to his father.  
  
"So Fox, how're you and Zelda coming along?" I asked. Fox gave a slight, almost unnoticeable smile.  
  
"Very well," he said shortly. After adjusting his bowtie, he turned to me. "Ready to go?" I nodded. Both of us exited the door, each of us carrying a bouquet of roses. Mine were orange, while Fox's were the shade of silver you'd see when you look up at the moon.  
  
After only a couple of minutes, we were in the Smash Mansion's ballroom.  
  
Falco  
  
Usually, when people think of the poster boy of nervousness, they'd think of people like Slippy. But for once, I'd think of I would of replace my amphibian friend. It was the Smash Ball, and I didn't want to be the only without the date.  
  
Okay, that wasn't the main why I was nervous. Earlier, during the time of the tournament, I asked Katt Munroe to come.  
  
Katt was a pink furred feline who was a mercenary like me. While she wasn't officially part of the StarFox team, she would everything she could to give us her help when it was need. During those times, we developed a liking for each other. Of course, we would of had a relationship already...if it wasn't for me. Being the person I am, I acted like a tough guy who doesn't care much for anyone else, even though I helped save the whole Lylat System. I acted like I didn't need anyone, even though I'm part of a team of mercenaries. Sort of stupid, huh?  
  
"Feeling okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Katt. She was wearing a pink sparkling gown. I smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad you made it," I whispered into her ear.  
  
"That's a first," she said into my ear. "You actually greeted me without being sarcastic." I than felt her arms around my neck. "But I'm glad you invited me." I than broke the embrace. I had something to say, and I wasn't going to wait another year , month, day, hour, minute, or even a second to say it.  
  
"Katt, I have something to tell you," I said slowly. She tilted her head. "Um...Katt...see...ever since I met you, I had...feelings for you. And... what I am trying to say is..." Katt placed a finger on my mouth.  
  
"I know," she whispered. She than kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I loved every second of it.  
  
"I see we're not the only lucky ones," I heard someone say. I reluctantly broke this kiss to see Fox McCloud and Link smiling. Both Katt and I smiled at each other. Katt than looked at Link.  
  
"You must be Link," she said. Link nodded slowly.  
  
"And you must be Katt. Fox and Falco told me so much about you." Katt smiled, than turned back to Fox.  
  
"So, Fox, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Fox  
  
"That would be me." That was all I heard before Zelda appeared on my right. Katt smiled. Zelda was wearing a silver gown.  
  
"So, you must be Princess Zelda," she said. Zelda smiled back.  
  
"Yes. But please don't call me 'Princess.' It gets annoying." Katt smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'm Katt Munroe." The two shook hands. Falco and I smiled.  
  
"You guys forgot about me already?" I looked behind to see Samus. She was in black gown as well.  
  
"Samus, long time no see!" Katt exclaimed. Samus smiled as Katt hugged her.  
  
"Samus, you know Katt?" Falco said.  
  
"Yeah, we went on a couple mercenaries in the past."  
  
After a few minutes of more conversation, we broke out with our dates. The music was the kind you slow dance to. As Zelda and I danced, we were having our own little conversation.  
  
"Hey, Zelda, thanks for...you know..." I whispered.  
  
"You're most welcome, Fox," she said. Zelda than rested her head on top of my shoulder. "Fox, may I ask you something?" I nodded as I led her on the dance floor. "How would you react...if I told you....I love you?"  
  
My ears perked up as I tilted my head downward towards her. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. After a minute, I answered.  
  
"I love you two." We both kissed each other. She than wiped away my tears.  
  
Samus  
  
It was awkward, dancing with Link. I never danced before, and it seemed Link wasn't any better at it than I was.  
  
But as I danced, I thought about the last four weeks. It was rather ironic. We both used to hate each other with a passion. And now, that's how much we like each other. I than looked at Link and smiled.  
  
"What are the odds?" I said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean about us being together, you know?" He laughed a little bit.  
  
"Yeah," Link replied. "But I'm glad we got to know each other." We kissed each other, lightly at first. Than it became more passionate by second. We finally broke the kiss and chuckled a bit.  
  
"So, you want to get out of here?" I asked. Link thought about it for a minute, than nodded.  
  
Link  
  
I was a little confused as Samus led me off through the mansion. What did she have in mind?  
  
After a while, we stopped in front of her room. As we both walked in, I became somewhat nervous. Samus took a seat on the bed and she than signaled for me to do the same. As I sat down, she smiled at me saucily.  
  
"Link, do me a favor, close you eyes until I tell you to open them, okay?" I raised an eyebrow, than closed my eyes. "So how did you like tonight?"  
  
"With you, it was incredible," I answered. Okay, maybe I was just exaggerating a bit. But it feels as if whenever I'm near Samus, a bad day could turn into the best day of my life.  
  
"That's good to hear," Samus said, her voice now in front of me. With my ears, I picked up the very faint sound of something soft and light hitting the floor. "Link, I need to ask you something." I nodded, my eyes still closed.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Link, how deep are your feelings?"  
  
Her voice came from behind me. It caused a shiver up my spine.  
  
At first, I didn't understand. I mean, I was hers. It seemed as if she was asking me if I liked her. Than it hit me. She knew that I liked her. But she was asking me if I loved her. I thought about it for a bit. After all, you just couldn't give an answer off the bat. I smiled slightly. It would be ludicrous to say I didn't lover her. She fought Ganondorf and Bowser by herself, not for only herself, but for me. She showed her face to me. She did all that for me, and I would of done the same for her.  
  
"As deep as the Pacific." Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel her smiling at me.  
  
"Open your eyes," Samus said.  
  
I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the dress and underwear on the floor.  
  
The End. 


End file.
